Loving You
by AndThenYou
Summary: Elena Gilbert has a guilty secret; she's secretly in love with her boyfriend's brother. Will she handle it.. is she going to be able to ignore the feeling? Now Damon has a girlfriend...
1. Chapter 1

Elena. Elena Gilbert was a normal 18 years old girl, beside the fact that she had a vampire as a boyfriend. She met Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, a few months later her parents death. Stefan had been fresh air, they helped each other a lot and got through a lot of things together. She couldn't be more grateful to him, because he made her feel alive again. And the same she did to him.

But Elena had a big guilt, that she had tried to deny for months, pointlessy. She was in love with Stefan's brother, Damon. She loved Stefan, really, but she totally fell for Damon and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Yeah he was drop dead hot, an handsome cocky guy and a lot more things for you could fall for. But it wasn't just for that. She's seen the real Damon, the one he always tried to hide to everyone. And he was perfect. A strong, protective, smart man who would do anything for the ones he love, and he truly deserved a lot of happiness. The best things in this world.

But she ignored him, she treated him like shit because she just couldn't accept the fact of being in love with him. She pushed him away with her head, while her heart was tellina her to keep him close and never letting go. But it sounded so wrong and unfair for Stefan. Everything changed when a night he came in her room, and confessed crystal clear his love for her, then compelling her to forget, obviously not knowing that she had drunk a vervain tea so she remembered each thing that he said that night. It has been a few months, and now Damon was with a reporter girl name Andie. They seemed really happy. Yes, he moved on. Or at least, she thought so…

It was 5pm and Elena went to the Boarding House. Stefan and Damon have decided to change wallpapers in the living room and they wanted her advice for the colour.

"Hey? Guys? I'm here." she said softly.

Stefan arrived in front of her in a second and kissed her gently on the lips. "Hey. I missed you.. I can't wait for you to see those colors, I know that they seem all the same but it's not like that I promise. Damon obviously disagrees..", Stefan said rolling his eyes.. when she heard Damon's name, a little smile appeared on her face.

Stefan went to the living room, while Elena went to the chicken to take a glass of water. "Hi beautiful." she heard a voice, his voice, from behind and he put a kiss on her cheeck stroking her shoulder. Damn Damon. The only touch of him made her shiver.

"So? I heard the "big" news! Finally you two decided to change those walls, it was time don't you think?" Elena said with a smile on her face, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I don't know, for me it's the same. It's always St. Stefan who wants these type of changes. I couldn't give a fuck, but you know me, just the thought of teasing him and disagree with him making him mad makes me pass some qualità time." he said with a smirk.

"God, you never change, do you? You're so mean! Poor Stefan!" she said punching him in the shoulder to joke. He faked pain and Elena rolled her eyes.

Then.. there she was. Of corse she was, that bitch was always here. "Hey Elena! How are you?" Andie said with a big smile. "Hey. Fine. Thanks." Elena said with a so fake smile, that even Andie and Damon, who gave her a "WTF?" glance, noticed.

Oh God, she was being every day more obvious. But she just couldn't help herself, she couldn't watch Damon with another woman, knowing that that woman could have been her.

A little emarassed for the gaffe, she opted to join Stefan in the living room. "Elena, here you are. So… beige, or this other type?" she focused very well on the two colors on the book, and then said "Sorry Stefan, but to me they seem all the same. I don't have your vampire look or something like that! Sorry!". "Oh.." Stefan said a bit disappointed, "Maybe Damon was right."

"Told ya' little bro, they're all the same. And don't worry Elena, even with my vampire look, I can't tell the difference too." he said giving her a flirtarious smile, which she returned, almost enchanted. When Andie noticed the share of looks, she suddenly went near Damon kissing him. Which annoyed him a little, and made Elena unconfortable. And Andie knew that.

"Why don't we go to the Grill? I'm hungry, and Damon promised that tonight he would have take me out. But I don't mind if you two guys come with us." Andie said giving Elena a cocky and knowing smile. Damon just rolled his eyes at Andie's affirmation, like he really gave a crap about taking her out. Well, maybe not her, but the other her… with pleasure.

"Okay, why not." Elena affirmed smiling. Stefan nodded and they all exited the boarding house.

**Okay so..this is my first story, EVER. So please don't be too cruel eheh . Plus, english is not my first language so yes, there could be some grammar errors. I hope not many..R&R, please :D xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the Grill using Stefan's car. He was so proud of himself at the moment for having bought this new car, the new Audi model, that he wanted everybody to go with him to test it. Elena was slightly confused.. Stefan was making all this changes.. new walls, new car.. soon new girlfriend? Sure she knew they have some issues and their relationship changed a lot and was not like before, all cuteness and loveliness.

But Elena also knew that Stefan was a sweetheart of a guy, and would never leave her because he knew how much it would hurt her, but being honest, she didn't actually care. If Stefan ever decided to dump her, somehow she would have been relieved. Plus, she was almost sure of his big crush for Caroline…

"I have to say it Stefan, I'm soo glad of that. You made the right choice buying that car.. it's cool, and God, at least it's not that old century car style that you had." Damon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Elena giggled at his comment; she just loved his being always so bitchy but at the same time so adorable to her, because she knew that despite that Damon, there was the Damon that she loved the most.

"What?" he asked her checking her out with a smile, that became a smirk.

"Nothing.. you just, make me laugh." she said with her doe eyes. God, how he loved her smile.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Well Damon, I liked that car too. I just wanted something new, okay?" he said almost offended. Yes, Stefan was also known for his touchiness.

Matt finally came where they were waiting. "Sorry guys, I don't know why but tonight the Grill is full. Anyway your table is right there." he said with a smile pointing at the table at the end of the room and running to another one. Poor Matt. Elena felt really bad for him..after Vicki diea, and his mother pratically was non-existent, he was all alone. Especially now that he and Caroline broke up.

They finally sitted.

"Jeez, this place full. You have to be kidding me!" Damon said with his damon-esque expression in the face.

With Elena's surprise, Damon took the sit next to her, leaving a little jealous Andie clearly surprised, but a very indifferent Stefan who took then the seat next to her.

"So guys, do you have any plans for this summer? Like going somewhere just the two of you?" Andie asked to Stefan and Elena, with a smile.

"Oh well I don't know..I mean sure I wouldn't go to the sea. I mean I wear this darn ring just because of it and I just don't feel to. But if Elena wants to go somewhere, to me everything's fine as long as she's happy." he replied with a soft smile looking at Elena, who returned his smile and took his hand.

"Thank you."

Damon looked annoyed, like he didn't really care where the hell they would go.

"And I'm sure that I won't stay here all the summer. I'd like to travel a little. Going in some cities like Rome, or London.. and why not going at the sea places? Unlike Stefan, I love the sea." Damon said.

"And I'm obviously going with you, my dear. If you think that I'd let you leave all alone, you're wrong." Andie said with a flirtarious look and taking his hand, copying the gesture that Elena did before with Stefan.

"Of course." he said, almost immediatly leaving her hand and then putting it on Elena's leg, surprising her again. Wow, this gesture sure was unexpected. For what was it, especiallt?

Elena's eyes widened a little making Andie and Stefan looking at her a bit perplexed, while Damon smirked knowing exactly the cause of her reaction. He started caressing her leg with his thumb, doing circles.

"I don't know.. Stefan come on, you really don't feel like going in some sea place this summer?" Elena said almost pouting.

"Ah ah. No." he replied teasing her. She did to him a little bigmouth.

At this glance between the two, Damon almost took his hand off Elena's leg when he felt her hand taking his strongly, like she asked him to leave his hand where it was. But this time she even put her hand on his, which made him feel good.

"Okay Damon so since now Stefan is all for changes..why don't you just consider, just consider okay, the idea of wearing some other colors beside black or grey? I'd pay gold to see you wearing some white or blue shirts!" Elena said teasing and smiling at him.

Damon already had a big smile on his face ready to reply at her, but before he could say a word Andie interverned with a pissed look.

"I like him wearing black. It's so him. Why should he change his look? And for you, by the way?" she said with a sarcastic little laugh.

Stefan just stared at her perplexed at the sudden Andie's bitchy reaction, Damon just gave her a pissed look but again before he could say a word, Elena replied.

"Excuse me? I just said what I thought, is that a problem for you Miss Perfection? I wouldn't change a thing of Damon, he's flawl-… he's the way he is and people who love him know that, so beat it, Andie fucking Star. I'm tired of your bitchness." Elena said loudly. "Now if you all excuse me, Bonnie just entered and I need to talk to her. Stefan I'm taking a burger and a coke, tell Matt when he comes." she said leaving a speechless Andie, a smirky Damon and a still perplexed Stefan.

"Oh God Elena! You're here!" Bonnie said throwing her arms at Elena, sobbing.

"Oh my God Bonnie what happened? Come with me." Elena took her hand and they went to the bathroom.

"So? What's going on?" she asked concerned.

"You know that guy, Luka? He fucked me and then dumped me in the ass." Bonnie said with anger and sobbing.

"..Wh-what? Bonnie but why did you that? You knew he was a douche, he already fool you once with the moonstone thing!" Elena said to her friend, angry because of what she did.

"I know Elena, I know! But he came to me a week ago saying how sorry he was, that he made a mistake and that his dad told him to.. and so we stared going out again, and today it happened. But then he told me that he was still joking with me and he was just looking at my grandma's spells book, that he infact took while I was sleeping. Oh God, what did I do!" Bonnie said throwing herself at Elena, who hugged her tightly, but anger and frustration came to her face. No, this time Luka would have heard her. This was too much.

When Bonnie finally calmed herself down, and they came out of the bathroom, she started to panic again. "He's here. I can't believe that, he has even the sauce to come her.. please Elena let's go to your table so he won't see me" Bonnie said anxiously. But Elena didn't even reply to her.

She went to Luka with a boss walk, making Damon, Stefan and Andie looking at her because this was happening almost in front of them.

"Hey!" Elena yelled pushing Luka, making his drink going down his shirt.

"What the hell…" he said frustrated.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, uh? You come in my town, messing around, playing with people's feelings and then even screwing my best friend! You used her, you lame!" Elena was right in front of him, facing and yelling at him.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt Bonnie but honestly it's not of your business, princess." Luka said with a cocky tone.

"Oh no, it's here that you're wrong. If you hurt my best friend, you can be sure is my business, dick. Because you hurt me too. And you know, I don't like being hurt." Elena replied with the same cocky tone, but very firmly and pissed.

"You are mad.." Luka said, making to go away.

Before he could go, Elena took his arm strongly. "Yes I am. Pretty much, actually. I'm not like Bonnie, I can recognize sick sons of a bitch like you. I don't give a flying fuck if you are a warlock or whatever you are, nothing stops me from kick you in those sick balls. Understand me? Come near her once again, and I swear God you're dead. I have my company too, you know?" she said the last word smirking, pointing with her head at her table. Then she let go of Luka's arm, who seemed pretty concerned.

Bonnie was speechless and clearly proud of her friend, while almost the entire grill was looking at her because she ended up yelling in the conversation. But there was just one look that she was looking for, his look. That seemed to satisfied and proud of her. She smirked/smiled at him going back to the table, knowing that he heard all the things that she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena returned at the table, pretty much satisfied for what she just did. Finally it was her moment to protect the ones she loved. She knew that it wasn't that much, but the only thought of helping somehow made her day.

Too many people suffered because of her. They were all speechless, half confused for what just happened and half amused by her behavior.

"Whoa! I'm telling you Elena, you're such a badass. You're not that innocent after all.. bravo! Next time I'll kick that warlock ass my self" Damon told her, sipping his bourbon.

"Yes, it's quite rare to see this Elena.. but can you tell me what the hell just happened? By the way Bonnie's gone.." Stefan added. Andie didn't say a word..maybe still pissed and surprised by Elena's reaction?

"It's a long story guys. And sorry, but I can't tell you. Are Bonnie's private business.. but just, know that I had to do that. Okay?" Elena said slightly smiling. Everyone nodded and let go the argument.

"Look, since I decided for the beige at the end, I have to go and buy those wallpapers now. The store is pretty far from Mystic Falls, so Elena why don't you go somewhere with Damon and Andie?" Stefan asked.

Elena was very uncomfortable with the idea. Damon, Andie.. and her? No way. God dammit Stefan, sometimes he could be such a dumb. But clealry he didn't know how much the idea made her anxious and uncomfortable. Plus, she just freaked out with Andie and the idea of just the three of them was awkward. And maybe Damon was angry at her for how she just treated Andie? Well, the girl had her faults too, though..

"Uhm. Sure, why not?" Elena finally said, trying to hide all the thoughts that came to her mind.

"Okay. I have to go now, see you later. Oh.. and I ordered your cheeseburger." Stefan said smiling and kissing her on the lips, then he rosed and went to the exit.

"Burger, actually.. whatever." she mumbled a little annoyed. Oh God. Now just the three of them were there.

"So ladies, what do you want to do? Why don't we get back to the boarding house and then.. just see the possibilites." Damon said with his cocky smirk. Elena immediatly got his double entendres.

"Oh you pig! Ugh!" she said punching him in the shoulder, and blushing.

"Hey! You are such a violent person! Get off your hands." he said.

"Mmh, okay. Thank you. Then I'll never speak to you again." she replied, pouting.

"You silly…hope you're joking!" Damon said then, taking her in his arms and giving her a strong kiss on the cheek, close to her neck. God, did he want to make her crazy? The only little touch of him, was always a shiver down her spine. That guy was sex on the legs.

Andie cleared her throat. So far, the girl had a point being jealous on Damon and Elena's behavior, though.

"So, I think that we could go to the cinema? What do you think? I checked the movies on the phone while you were.. talking." Andie said the last word loudly and checking them out..maybe 'flirting' was a more appropriate term. "And you get to decide, to me is the same: Never Let You Go, Love and Other Drugs, Pirates of The Caribbean and Scream 4..".

"Scream 4, hell yeah!" Damon said excited. Sure, that film was made of blood and murderers. The perfect movie to take Damon..of course.

"No. Freaking. Way." Elena immediatly replied. Damon seemed a little disappointed.

"But why? Come on Elena..after all this time with me and Stefan, really movies like that do bother you? Pleaseee.." he made an adorable pout.

"Look, I know that it sounds weird but I have a sort of blood issue. It makes me wanna puke, sorry..and considering how splatter Scream is, I can only imagine." she said, making a disgusted face at the thought of that movie. "Let's see..what about one of those comedies?" Elena proposed.

"Bullshits. And Pirates of The Caribbean? Ehm, no. With a twelve years old maybe." Damon replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Jeez how complicated you are! You are the twelve years old here!" she said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Damon just smirked.

Andie finally interverned. "I obviously agree with Damon. I vote for Scream too.. sorry Elena, two against one." Andie said with the most sarcastical tone of voice and fake smile possibile, then looking and smiling at Damon.

"Alright! Let's go see this crap then." Elena said with a gasp. "But first let me finish my burger, if that's not a problem." she added pointing her look at Andie. Gosh, that chick was such an insecure bitch. Everyday more. She was surprised and at the same time pissed, that a smart person like Damon could be with a person like that. She was probably a bomb at bed, though.. ugh, she immediatly let go of the thought.

"Alright then, I'm going at the bathroom fixing my make-up." Andie said. Sure, because in a cinema the make-up was such an important thing.

While eating, Elena noticed that Damon was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, still with food in her mouth.

"Nothing.. you're just too cute when you eat." he said with a soft smile that seemed full of love.

When they finally arrived to the cinema, there were just few people that went watching that movie. They sitted.

"See. I told you. This movie gotta suck, nobody's here." Elena said quietly.

"Aaaah Elena! Let's do that, okay? During the bloody scenes and stuff, you just close your eyes.. god, it seems that I'm talking to a five years old." he said rolling his eyes. Asshole. Yes, sometimes he could be such an asshole. Elena obviously seemed a little offended, like he told her she was a moron or something. She put a disappointed and sad face, biting her bottom lip trying not to show it. He seemed to notice that, though. So he immediatly took her hand, holding it tight, kissing its back. "Sorry. Sorry, sometimes I can be a hell of an asshole. It's just that sometimes the old Damon still comes out." he said smirking.

"Mmh, don't worry, I get used to your bitchy moods. And anyway, I liked the old Damon you know.." she said almost whispering. Their faces were so close and he was still holding her hand. She was checking out his face, feeling the urge to put her hands on his dark hair and kissing him passionatly, while he was staring at her lips with almost the same intentions.

"You smell so good.." he said softly, stroking her hair. "Damon…"

God, they were so close to it.. and was he wearing cologne?

Then she returned. Damn, perfect timing. "I took you popcorns too, Elena." Andie said 'smiling'.

"Thanks." Elena replied with the same 'smile'.

Damon was between the two girls.

Elena noticed that during the movie, Andie was just trying to turn Damon on. She put her hands on his chest, and started to kiss his neck. God, how gross. It was clear that she was doing it to bother Elena, and in fact it was exactly what she was doing. Elena was pretty sad… just before she and Damon were flirting and almost kissing, and now he was almost making out with his girlfriend! In front of her! Yes, jealousy was such a bitch. Elena knew that she had to refuse their invite to go with them to the cinema, obviously it turned out like a real disaster and an awkward situation.

"Can you just.. I'm trying to watch the movie, we're not two teenagers Andie. C'mon." Damon then said exasperated. Andie immediatly took her hands off his chest and put a pissed look on her face, crossing her arms.

The happiness that Elena felt in that moment, was undescribable. A huge smirk of satisfaction came across her face. Then Damon turned his head to her. "How's going so far? Are you handling all the bloody scenes?" he asked with a smirk, but at the same time really asking her if all that splatter was making her uncomfortable.

"No, I'm good." she replied, smiling and looking into his amazing eyes.

With her surprise, he took her hand and squeezed it. Gesture that Andie seemed to notice and pissed her off even more. Elena was slightly confused..why was Damon acting like that? He didn't really care about Andie at this point, did he?

She then noticed that half of her popcorns were finished. "What the… Damon!" she said when she saw his smile while he was eating. Her popcorns.

"You are a bastard! You took my popcorns while I wasn't watching. Compliments." she said, his pleased smile still there.

"Blaaah, jeez. Come on, this is too much! Disgusting. Seriously disgusting." Elena said disconcerned when a very rough scene came. "Plus, I've never understood why people vomit blood when they get shot or stabbed." she added, still disgusted.

Damon was obviously comfortable, indeed, he seemed to really enjoy the scene. Thing that creeped her out a little bit…then he turned his head to her, with a creepy look on his face that scared the hell out of her. She istintively backed off, with a confused and shocked look on the face.

"I want to eat you alive. I want to rip your throat, Elena." he said serious.

Oh God. Elena's heart skipped almost to death, what the hell happened? Does all this blood really excited Damon so much? Yea he was a vampire but damn, after all those years he couldn't control himself infront of a movie!

Elena was ready to rose and run when a smirk and a laugh escaped from Damon's mouth. "Kidding, obviously."

But Elena didn't appreciate the joke. When she said that she had an issue with blood, she wasn't joking. After seeing that scene and Damon's joke, she started to panic. She put a hand on her heart, trying to breath calmly. She didn't feel good.

Damon's smirk and laugh immediatly disappeared, replaced with a concerned face. "Elena are you okay? Elena?"

"Yes, yes.. just, I need to go to the bathroom. I have to refresh a little." she said.

"I'm coming with you." it wasn't a question. He rose too.

"I think you've done enough." Elena said, a little angry.

"What's happening?" then Andie asked, confused.

"Elena's not well. Oh, and I'm still coming with you." he then said to Elena.

She just nodded and walked into the bathroom, knowing that he was following her.

"Are you pissed at me? I'm so sorry Elena, I completely understand and know that that joke was inappropriate. I'm a first class idiot.. sorry.. I keep doing messa around you." he said sincerely, putting his hands on the sink shooking his head and sighing.

"Hey. I'm not pissed at you, maybe before. Just a little. But it's not a big deal, you donnot messa round when you're with me.. understand? Just don't do that again, okay?" she said smiling softly and stroking his back.

He did a happy and reliefed smile. "Thank you. You're too good with me, 'Lena." "Here," then he said, taking her thumbs and putting them under the water of the sink, "it hepls a lot." he said. Another shiver passed through Elena's spine when he touched her. She felt the urge to staring at the perfection that he was, but she resisted.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, placing her hair behind her back.

"I'm okay now." she said.

"Alright, let's get out of here. I'm calling Andie." he replied, taking her hand and smiling. She just squeezed it hard and smiled back.

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews so far! :) Really, it means a lot and I appreciate them all. Hope you keep enjoy the story and keep R&R! xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

So.. I want to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far! Thank you guys! I appreciate it very much, I hope that you'll keep reading and reviewing. It means a lot.

I'm sorry if it gets so much to update, but I've been busy these days but now school is finally over and I promise that for tomorrow morning you'll have charter 4 and things are getting interestings. :D

Thank you again and keep telling me what you think. Xoxo, Giuls. 3


	5. Chapter 5

It was a rainy quiet Sunday afternoon. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were in Elena's room chatting; doing nails, eating junk food and watching TV.

"So… did you see Luka recently?" Elena, who was laying on her bed, asked Bonnie a bit uncomfortable. She knew how much Bonnie suffered for what he did to her and she didn't want to press the argument.

"No, luckily after your 'speech' at the Grill, I didn't see him again." Bonnie replied from the armchair, slightly smiling.

"Good." Elena returned the smile.

"I'm bored.." Caroline pouted. She was laying on Elena's bed too, with her head on Elena's cheast.

"Why don't we go a little on Facebook? I'm feeling particulary in the mood for gossip today!" she suddenly said giggling, standing up from the bed to take Elena's computer.

"Like if she wasn't always in the mood..." Bonnie whispered, shooking her head.

"Heard ya'!" Caroline said.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and Elena laughed.

Then she immediatly thought of who she wanted to search. She knew for a fact that Damon didn't have an account…but what about Andie? What if she had it and she even had hers and Damon's pictures in it? At the idea she immediatly felt anxious.

"Mmh..Caroline?" Elena then started, feeling a little ashamed.

"Yes?" Caroline replied, returning to the bed with the computer.

"Can you search Andie Star?"

"Okay.." she replied a little confused.

There she was. She knew it! Elena knew it! Andie had a picture of her and Damon, which Elena knew that would have pissed Damon off if he knew. He really wasn't the type making these fluffy things, posting his and his girlfriend's pictures on the internet... but she also knew that Andie did it on purpose. Or not? Maybe Elena was giving to herself too much importance..at the end, who was she?

"Wow..what a picture." Bonnie then said raising her eyebrows.

Infact, the picture annoyed Elena. Damon was shirtless, messy hair, and Andie was biting his bottom lip in a very sexy pose only in her bra.

That bitch. That skank. That slut. It seemed to be in a porn site!

Elena was furious. Andie's profile was private, but she felt that there were more pictures beside her profile one, thought that drove her crazy.

"Mmmmmh!" she then snapped, throwing a pillow on the wall. Shit, obvious much?

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other with wide eyes, surprised of Elena's reaction.

"'Lena? Everything's okay? For what the hell was that?" Bonnie asked, even she already knew the answer. She wasn't blind, she could see her friend's crush on Damon from miles.

"You're in love with Damon, aren't you?" Caroline then said. She seemed curious about the thing, and even amused, but at the same time a bit angry.

Elena bit her bottom lip and then nodded lightly. "For a long time." she then added, staring down, a little embarassed to admit it out loud..

"I can't believe it!" Caroline suddenly snapped, rosing from the bed.

"What's your problem, Caroline? I thought you were over Damon for a long time now!" Elena asked rosing too, crossing her arms.

"Silly, it's not about Damon! But about Stefan! You have this wonderful boyfriend who is a piece of gold, and you're doing this to him? Really, Elena? Don't you dare make him suffer!" she was clearly angry and almost yelling.

Bonnie was still sitting on the armchair, perplexed look on her face, looking between the two.

"Do you think it's funny for me, Caroline? Do you think I did it on purpose, falling for Damon? Well, hell to the no!" Elena then yelled, punching the wall. At this, Caroline felt a little guilty for blaming her friend like that and slowly relaxed her face.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I just don't want to see Stefan suffering." she then added, with her classic girly little Caroline look on her face. She was cute like a puppy when she did it.

"I know." Elena said, relaxing too. "But you even have to know that things between me and Stefan aren't the same anymore, we're not the same. I love him, really, I'll always will.. he's such an important person in my life and he helped me during my darkest time, but we're just not in love anymore. We just have to admit and deal with it." Elena hinted a smile. Since she considered Stefan like a friend now, Elena thought that whit these words maybe she could gave Caroline a little hope, since she knew her big crush on Stefan. Like Stefan had a crush on her..so two plus two?

"Now I have to go and talk to Stefan, it will be a little awkward but it's time for us to take this step." Elena then said, picking some clothes from her wardrobe since she was still in her pijama. Then she went to the bathroom to change.

Even if it sill rained, Elena went to the Boarding House so she could talk with Stefan. She was making to the living room when a gross scene came to her face.. Damon and Andie on the couch, giggling and doing the lovely dovey couple. She was on his legs whispering in his ear and kissing him.

Luckily, they didn't see her. She was watching them from the corner of the door and a ton of emotions came through her; sadness, jealousy, disappointment, anger, and again jealousy.

Then she felt a presence behind her.

"Stefan.." she said a little embarassed for him cathching her spying on Damon and Andie.

He smiled softly and sweetly at her, saying "He doesn't love her, you know that right?"

"Well, it's easy for you to say. He seems pretty much into her." she said, trying to hide the sad face while she was still looking at them.

"Naah..I know my brother, Elena. He's just playing a role. I've always said to him that he should have done the actor.." Stefan said shooking his head, almost laughing. Elena let a sincere smile on her face too, but still a little sad.

Stefan became more serious. "I mean it, Elena. Every night he asks me about you.. how you're going, if everything's okay at home and if you need anything. He knows that it's never easy being Elena Gilbert." he said meaning it, remembering all the things that have happened. For a moment his face seemed completely lost in the memories.

Elena just nodded. "We need to talk", she finally managed to say.

They were in Stefan's room now, sitting at the edge of the bed, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So.." Elena started with an awkward smile.

"So.." Stefan replied with the same smile.

"Stefan, you know that I will always love you and you will always be one of the most important people in my life..this won't ever change. You know that right?" she said firmly.

"Of course Elena. And I love and will always love you too. I know that we just..we're not the same anymore for a long time and it's understandable. I'm glad we finally had the talk, it wasn't this hard after all. Oh, and before you ask, go ahead with Damon. No problems, okay?" he honestly said.

I threw my arms around him and held him tight. "Okay. The same for you and Caroline." we both giggled. Now it was the time to have the talk with Damon.

I hope that it hasn't dissapointed you with the absensce of DE scenes. But I thought that this passage was pretty important for all of them and it clarified a couple of things. I promise that the next chapter will be full of Damon and Elena. Xoxo Giuls (and keep reviewing! It means the world!) ;)


	6. Chapter 6

After her conversation with Stefan, Elena felt finally free and not guilty for being in love with Damon anymore. Especially after Stefan seemed to take all very good and coming at the same conclusion: they loved each other, they would always have, but they weren't in love anymore and their passion as a couple was gone for a long time.

So since the rain wouldn't stop, Elena decided to wait for Damon at the boarding house. He went out with Andie while her and Stefan were talking, and it seemed that he wouldn't come back anytime soon.

Bored and anxious, Elena decided to call him.

The phone was off, so she left a message.

"Hey Damon, it's me… it's Elena. Uhm, I need to talk to you as soon as possibile. Where the hell are you? I'm at the boarding house, by the way. Call me after you hear the message, okay? Bye." she felt so nervous. Were these the right words? And that 'were the hell are you' sounded a little too much possessive, since she was nothing to him? And silly Elena, she thought, where do you think he is? He has a life too and now there's a girlfriend in it. You have to deal with it.

9 p.m and nothing from Damon. After reading a book and watching a lot of bullshits on the TV, Elena felt asleep on the couch.

When se woke up it was almost 1.00 a.m. She immediatly checked the phone. Still nothing. "Damn it Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Elena muttered to herself, throwing the phone on the ground.

It was too late to go back home, so she decided to spend the night at the boarding house. Stefan wasn't in there either, but in all honestly he wasn't her first thought and she didn't care. He was a vampire, he could take care of himself, nothing so bad could happen to him. Same Damon.

She then decided to take one of her PJ's in Stefan's room. Elena went to the bathroom, bitterness in her for not being able to talk with Damon after she waited for so long to do it. She put her black shorts and camisole, and did her classic pony-tail. Sometimes she liked sleeping with her hair tied.

Her immediate thought was going and sleeping in Damon's room, but that silly thought immediatly came off her mind. She would have liked it, though. Breathing his scent on the pillows, being in his place, just at the thought she felt at home and a little smille came across her face.

It was 2.00 a.m and Elena felt exausted, she really wanted to sleep but she just couldn't. She'd been in the bed for half an hour and her eyes wouldn't close. She went to the kitchen to take a glass of water when she heard a noise. Oh man, she was alone for the very first time at the boarding house during the night, which was a kind of creepy castle. Fear and chills passed through her.

More than once she had been in dangerous situations so Elena could take care of herself, but still was scaring. She swallowed and then took a long knife. Damn, it was all dark and she could barely see.

"Hello? …Damon, Stefan?" she asked, hoping that Damon or Stefan answered her. Nothing, but she heard another noise. At this Elena felt like screaming and running; but she knew that during these situations she had to stay calm. She was trembling. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and without thinking twice she firmly planted the knife on the man's shoulder. "Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Ooouch, Elena! Man! This is a John Varvatos' shirt, just for you to know the damage that you've done." the familiar voice, his voice, said. She could see him smirking even in the dark. A breah of relief passed through her."

"Damon! Oh my! Did I hurt you?" she asked concerned, even knowing that a knife for a vampire wasn't such a big deal. But they could bleed and feel some pain too.

"No, it's really nothing.. still, beside the shirt." he said a little annoyed, taking off the knife and already healing. She expected him to hug or kiss her as he usually did but he didn't.

"Sorry it's just that...I've even called your name didn't you hear me! And it is 2.00 pm! By the way, where were you? Did you get my message?" she then added, crossing her arms and feeling a little annoyed from the fact that he didn't call her back and was acting so strange.

His face immediatly became serious. "Yes, I got your message." he said, going to the fridge. Elena followed him.

"Damon? Why didn't you call me back.. I told you it was important!" she honestly asked, wanting to know why he ignored her when he was always the one replying to her messages or calls in a bit.

"Sorry. My bad." Damon said doing a half sarcastic face.

"Damon what is it..why are you ignoring me? Do you think that I didn't notice? It's a week that you're avoiding me everywhere. Here, at the grill.. hell now you don't even reply to my messages!" Elena said exasperated. "Tell me, please." she then said more calmly.

His serious face fell and he relaxed, half smiling. He just couldn't resist her doe eyes, she was his weakness and even trying he couldn't be hard to her. He was impressed on how much importance Elena was giving to him, though. "Where's Saint Stefan?" he then asked, taking a blood bag from the fridge. Just then Elena noticed how handsome as usually he was. But his hair was a mess and his shirt was too. He probably went to Andie's… at the thought Elena immediatly felt angry and she felt even more when he was once again avoiding her queston.

"Damn it Damon! Don't play dumb with me! You're acting like a kid so now answer me for dear life!" she shouted, making the blood bag that he had in his hands falling on the ground. Their eyes were locked and Elena gave him a hard expression.

"Fine. Andie told me that I had not to talk with you for a while or she would have dumped me. I think she's jealous or something.." he finally said, a little of shame in his eyes because he really wasn't the type who took orders, especially if that order was to avoid Elena.

At this Elena lost it. She laughed sarcastically muttering something, and then she crossed her arms again. "Oh Damon, really, that's the best bullshit that you've ever told me. You're such a dickhead. Are you really choosing that slut over me? Over our friendship, everything that we have shared? How hypocrit is from you, when you told me that you would have always chosen me!" she then shouted, almost crying. Damon didn't know what to say. A mix of emotions were passing through his face. Guilt, shame, anger.

"Elena don't do this with me, don't try to make me feel guilty when I did nothing wrong, okay? You told me to be the better man and I'm trying, dammit. I'm trying so hard, and fine I shouldn't have listened to Andie and ignore you but you have no rights to tell me what I have to do with my life! When once in my 145 years I'm trying to live it normally for fuck's sake! Of course I will always choose you and you know that, but you can't always interfere with my choices! You have Stefan, you are happy, so try to let me be too!" he replied at her with the same tone. He was serious and he was even right, but he didn't know how much she loved him and how painless was for her watching him with his 'normal girlfriend'.

"Oh come on Damon, like you can't compell her to not be jealous! Everyone knows it, you're compelling that girl." she suddenly said, regretting her words immediatly. She really didn't think and the words came out of her mouth out of angry. She knew that Damon has changed for good, that he was a better person, and he wasn't doing to Andie what he did to Caroline.

His expression was undescribable and hurt. Like she slapped him all over again. "Excuse me? So you are pratically saying that someone can't really care about me without compulsion? It's that what you're saying, Elena? Just for the record no, I've never compelled Andie. Just once, I told her to don't say anyone about vampires and stuff. That's all." he concluded, still with a disappointed and hurt face. Elena didn't know what to say, she's been a bitch. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I'm sorry." she just whispered, tears coming down.

Damon seemed to shiver for a moment seeing her crying, but he didn't do anything. He was angry at her.  
>"Whatever. Goodnight, Elena." he told her, going to his room.<p>

Elena felt on the ground sobbing. She did a mess, she hurt him, he didn't deserve those words. The person that she loved the most, the very last one that she would ever hurt.

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, I promise that I will update more in these days. So..what do you think of this chapter? What will Elena do? And will Damon be able to forgive her after she's pratically said (even if we know that she didn't mean that!) that no one can really care about him? :)**

**Plese read and review! They make me happy! Xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

As she stood in the kitchen, Elena understood that it wasn't all her fault after all. Her words may have came out too harsh or bitter, but still Damon was compelling Andie to allow him to feed on her and keeping the secret. Not exactly a gentleman. Damon had changed, he wasn't a rutheless maniac anymore, even if his instintcs told him to he now handled it, as Stefan managed to do in the years. But he should let people in for who he truly was, and seeing him wasting his personality out of insecurity or fear to be loved drove her nuts. She quickly stood up, brushing the tears away and going to his room. She wanted to make him understand that he was loved, a lot of people cared about him and he didn't even realize it. She was in love with him.. Stefan was his brother, and even though they had their issues in the past, they loved each other and Stefan would have given his life for him. Then there was Alaric who was his buddy. Rose cared about him too, Elena saw how much they cared about each other. She was pretty sure that even though he did snap his neck, during time Jeremy started to care about Damon and seeing him like a big brother. Even that bitch of Katherine cared about him after all! Elena kicked him mentally.. how stupid he was? It was time to completely open his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Damon.." she said, crossing her arms. His door was open and he was shirtless, fixing things in his room. She tried not to stare at his amazing body and how perfect he was; they had to talk.<p>

"How can I help you?" he said with a neutral voice, not even looking at her.

"I wanted to talk.." she said softly, letting him know that they could talk maturily. "You know, I broke up with Stefan." she even added with a quiet sigh.

He then turned his look at her, leaving her shocked. She didn't see that expression since.. well, since he was the evil ruthless vampire that she met at first. It seemed that he turned off his emotions again, the barrier up again. His next words and tone and his arrogant face only confirming it, but she stll prayed that it was just an act. "And why are you telling it to me? Compliments, Elena. Want me to clap my hands at you? Now please leave, I'm tired. And hungry." at the last words his eyes widened a little.

Elena was so speechless..she thought that this Damon was gone, for a long time and for good. Why was he acting so immature? Anger suddenly went through her.

"You know what Damon? I'm tired of your bad attitude. You are cutting me out because I'm being honest with you, when you barely are with yourself! Go ahead, turn your emotions off, bully people. But I know with certain that behind your mask that you teared up for a long time so well, there's only a hurt person who has the fear of letting people in. And now you hate that I'm being honest and harsh with you because nobody has ever been in your entire existence and it bothers and scares you! But I'm not going to buy it Damon, and honestly I thought that you were changed. I don't give a flying fuck about the fact that you're not compelling Andie to sleep with you or care about you, but you still feed on her like she's food and you do compell her to not tell people. Tell me about it then. And you know another thing? God blesses people – vampires – like Stefan and Caroline who no matter what still manage to be themselves. You instead always play the dumb or the victim when YOU bring people down, do you see? Do you see that after a conversation with you most of the people are into pieces or totally failed. And yes, it does bothers me that after all we've been through, all that you've told me; you are choosing one of the many random whores that you can have over me! Over our relationship, just because you're scared that you may be hurt again and you don't even want to give it a try! You know, not everyone is Katherine, not everyone wants to hurt you. And all this pisses the hell out of me, because when you really let people in, when you show your true self.. you are one of the most beautiful person I've ever met. Perhaps the best one. And I'm telling you this with the same honesty of all the other things that I said. But maybe you were right.. I would have liked you in 1864 after all, maybe Katherine ruined and took your personality 145 years ago. Goodbye, Damon." Elena split it all out almost screaming, but tears just won't stay at place and she felt like sobbing isterically.

She left the house pratically crying and never looking back, leaving a speechless and shaken Damon stuck in his room, not knowing what to say even though he knew how hell right she was. It didn't matter if it was 4.00 AM, she needed to get out of that house. And then trying to turn off her emotions for him. She was done with _him_…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is that short. But I needed it for the plot, and because the next chapter is way longer and this just didn't fit there. Plus, I wanted to say that it's probable that from the next chappie I'll change the rating in M - so if explicit scenes bother you, you might want to skip those parts!<strong>

**Read and Review guys.. they make me happy. :) And I wanted to thank all the people that put me or this story in their favourite. You rock guys. ;)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since she and Damon fighted; and even if he begged her to talk, claming to have understand his mistake, she wouldn't give up.

He sent her at least two texts everyday asking her to talk and that he was sorry for being such an ass, sometimes even tried to call her. But she was hurt in her pride. She'd been honest with him, saying that he used Andie and that he was acting like a kid. He "chose" Andie over her, probably because he was scared as hell to give them a try and being hurt again.

But Elena wasn't like that, she would never hurt him, and he knew it. So his reaction drove her nuts, because he put that barrier between them again.

But she didn't consider that if she wanted to be stubborn and play rough, so could he.. the doorbell distracted her from her thoughts. She went to open the door and a 'little surprise' was there. Damon was there with his usual handsome face and cocky smirk, knowing that he caught her by surprice since it were more the times that he just sneaked in her room from the window that properly from the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to remain as cold as she could, even if the little shakes in her voice betrayed her.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to see you." he honestly said, with one of the sweetest expression she had ever seen; and she had to take all in her power to not throw her arms around him and kissing him. "And Jenna invited me and little bro for dinner, since she still considers Stefan one of family." he then added, rolling his eyes.

"Well then.. where's Stefan? Oh, and most of all, where's your slutty reporter?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

He came closer to her, an inch from her face like he did many times, making her staring at his lips as usual. "Stefan is parking the car. And Andie… she's not my slutty reporter since two weeks, Elena." he whispered in her ear, walking then to the living room.

She really didn't expect that. Why didn't he tell her? Because you never answered to him, she thought mentally kicking herself.

Suddenly Stefan came up at the door and kissed her cheeck.

"Hey Lena.." he said sweetly.

"Hey.." she answered half smiling, still thinking about what Damon said.

"How are things going with Caroline?" she then asked.

"Elena.." he replied with a tone like he felt guilty, like she didn't really want to know.

"What? Do you think it makes me uncomfortable? Just because things between me and Damon didn't work out, it doesn't mean that you can't have your chance. Stefan! Please!" she then said, taking his hands.

"Okay.. well, we're seeing each other. Kind of, you know being honest the thing makes us a little uncomfortable since she's your best friend and I'm your ex. But for now, all good. And I'm sorry for Damon, when you told me about it on the phone I seriously wanted to punch him. But you know how he is, he can be the most beautiful person in this world when he lets you in, and then out of impulsivity he screws up." he said honestly. "Let's get inside now. And I'm sure things will work out, you two just need time and to clear things up. And by the way, it's true what he said. He dumped Andie the next day you two fighted, he really understood his mistakes immediatly, but it was kind of funny seeing how pressant she still was with him, like he didn't really want to break up with her, or at least that's what she thought. I'm telling you, she didn't want to leave the house and I think that it took all the patience in Damon to not snap her neck or throw her ass out of the door." Stefan was assorted in the thought, he probably was there when that happened, then he shook his head and a smile came to his face thinking about his brother 'breaking up' with a random chick of who he never cared about.

* * *

><p>When they started eating, Ric was there too so Damon took the sit next to his friend. But he and Elena shared glances all the time.<p>

"So Ric tell me..how's Elena at school? I mean, she studies, doesn't she?" Jenna asked, giving her niece a glance. "You know these days she seems so absent, like she's living in her own world and I'm starting to worry about it, I wouldn't like that behaviour to influence her at school..for example, last night there was 'The Notebook' on TV, and hell how she loves that movie, everytime there's the occasion we watch it all over again. But the other night when I asked her to watch it with me you know what she replied? 'Love sucks. And Noah is just an ass who wants to get in her panties.'" Jenna told the thing shaking her head in disbelief, like it wasn't really Elena she was talking about!

Elena immediatly blushed, how much Jenna did drink before dinner? She couldn't actually believe it! And in front of Stefan, and Damon!"

"Jenna.." Elena whispered gritting her theets, giving her a 'give it a break, what the hell?' look.

Damon seemed amused by the story and gave Elena a naughty look, like nothing really happened between them. She rolled her eyes at him.

Cauthing the embarass, Alaric immediatly answered. "I think it's just your impression, Jenna. Elena is an amazing girl and student!" he said, giving Elena a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"Mmmh! This meat is very good, Jenna. What is it?" Damon suddenly asked politely.

"Rabbit." she replied, flattered on how Damon appreciated it.

Damon had to do everything in his power not to laugh at it, it was too ironic. He immediatly looked at Stefan who getting his joke, gave him a dead glance, like 'not funny'. Alaric gave them a look to say 'enough'.

Elena almost laughed too, and when she and Damon subconciously looked at each other still smiling for the joke, she felt her heart skipping a beat. They were just Damon and Elena in that moment, like nothing happened two weeks ago. He immediatly became serious too and his gaze became deep and sorry; because they truly missed each other.

"Ehm.. will you excuse me for a moment?" Elena said, rosing from her seat.

At this Jenna gave Alaric and the others a 'I told you so' look, for Elena's behaviour.

Going to the stairs, she smiled and put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder who just came in and was joining the others.

* * *

><p>Elena felt her chest closing, her heart in her throat, like she wanted to sob hard. She missed him. She missed him and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She ran to her room closing the door and sitting at the edge of her bed, inhaling to not cry. She took her head in her hands and thought about what to do. Then someone knocked at the door.<p>

"What!" she asked annoyed.

"Elena.." she heard _his_ voice, and rolled her eyes at how predictable it was. Damn, he just couldn't let it go, could he?

"Go away!" she almost screamed, biting her lip from keeping tears.

"Why? I want to talk to you. It's been two weeks, Lena.." he asked a little hurt. "Please.." he added.

She then rolled her eyes again and went to open the door.

When she opened it, she saw him looking at her with his happy puppy eyes because she finally decided to talk.

"Are you crying?" he asked her, concerned.

"No I'm not." she said firmly, looking away.

"Yes you are."

"Compliments, Damon. Do you want me to clap my hands at you?" she then said, mimicking his words of that night.

"Elena, I'm so sorry...I didn't think that night, like I do most of the times. And I hate it, most of all because it's you that I disappoint, the last person I want to fail in this world.." he then said, stepping in her room and closing the door.

Her gaze met his again, still puffy eyes. He came closer and brushed her tears with his thumbs. Move that made her tears streaming down even more. When she started crying, he immediatly took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I am so sorry Elena..forgive me.." he said, stroking her hair. "Sshhh, don't cry." he kissed her forehead.

He smelled so good.. she's always adored his scent, but now that they were so close she noticed it even more. It seemed like a smell that she knew since forever, so fresh and good. She then crocked her head in his neck, snuggling into it.

They were still holding each other tightly, and she finally calmed down. After his embrace, the tears and the cry finally stopped. Like she finally got home. "Why can't I hate you? You're such my weak spot, Damon Salvatore." she said half smiling, eyes closed enjoying their embrace as better as she could.

"Oh then I'm happy about that.." he replied, half smiling too. He then pulled away and looked at her. "Do you want to talk?".

She shook her head no, and immediatly took him again in her arms. "No, not yet. Now I just want to hold you." she said, snuggling in his neck again.

"Okay.." he replied softly, kissing the side of her head. After a few minutes like that, Elena pulled away, looking anxious. "Oh god! We forgot about the others, Damon! What is Jenna thinking right now? She's totally get it by know." she then said.

A smile apparead on Damon's face. "Relax, Jenna and Alaric went out about 3 minutes ago, I heard them talking about taking the ice-cream or something.. and Stefan is chatting with Jeremy." he said, taking Elena's hands interweaving their fingers. He then stared at her for a few seconds and then took one of her hands and kissed it. "You're too good with me. I hurt you so many times in so many ways.. I don't deserve to be your friend, or anything else, Elena." Damon said looking away.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You're right, you don't deserve to be my friend.." she said, kissing him.

She took him by surprise, and then they were sharing their first mutual kiss. At the beginning it was slow and gentle, both of them enjoying their lips against the others, then it suddenly became completely mouth opened with a furious passion.. like they were waiting for this for so long, two lovers finally finding their way back. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's back, pulling her closer. She moaned into his mouth for the sudden closeness of their bodies. He then pulled her down into her bed, on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I've missed you.." she whispered, kissing every part of his face. Feeling truly happy for the first time in two weeks, or even more.

"I've missed you too, kitten.." he said, crocking into her neck kissing it. Another moan escaped Elena's mouth. "Look, you make me come goose-bumps." she said giggling.

"Mm-mh.." he mubled, kissing her and putting one of his hand under her shirt.

"Damon! You are tickling me, stop it!" Elen said laughing.

"Then tell me.. do you really think that Noah is such an ass who just wants to get in Allie's panties? Jenna almost cracked me up, early." Damon said, keep teasing her.

"Well..I was not in my mind when I said it. It was the day after we fighted and you made me two hell of weeks, my dear." she said glancing at him with an accusatory look.

"Sorry." he just said, looking at her with his innocent look. Sometimes he seemed like a lost puppy or a baby, it was just too adorable. She just kissed his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile.

After a few minutes of total distraction, like they were in their own world, suddenly Elena became serious and sat up, taking him with her.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked confused.

"Nothing is wrong" she replied stroking his cheek with her hand. "It's just that.. I have to think, Damon. I think that we should take things slow.. yet I know that I just can't let you go, I could never let you go…I just need a couple of days to clear my mind and focus on everything." when she saw him looking away, she turned his face to look at her "You understand that, right?" she asked softly.

"Sure. Of course I do, Elena. You can take all the time that you need, but you have to know that I'll always be here, no matter what, no matter what you decide. I'll never fail you again, this I can promise you." he said, giving a sweet smile and caressing her face. He got closer to her and she closed her eyes thinking he was going to kiss her, instead he kissed her forehead and whispered that Jenna and Alaric were back.

**Yuppi! I updated very soon this time, lol. Did you like the chappie? Then live a review please.. :)**

**And be prepared for a huge cliffhanger in the next chapter, you actually thought that things between DE were going to be that easy? Eeheh. We're getting closer, though. ;) xoxo 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Elena sleeped like she didn't for months during those days. She last saw Damon three days ago, after Jenna's dinner and their 'conversation'.

She knew that she wanted to be with Damon, after all the awful things that life gave to her she wouldn't let her only chance of happiness pass her like that. And Damon was that chance, for a very long time. She just couldn't let it go, life was short, and being Elena Gilbert wasn't easy. What the hell could have happened tomorrow, or the day after? She needed to think, though. That's what she said to him. She just had to clear things in her mind and assured herself that she was ready. But these three days without seeing, touching, talking to him seemed an eternity. That was when she realized that she couldn't live without Damon Salvatore. Three short days, that's it.

She woke up at 10.00 AM, finding two messages on her phone. Damon.

At 8.30: "_Good morning sunshine..even if I already know that you're going to reply to this in hours.._"

At 9.45: _"Told ya'..still waiting though ;)"_

She couldn't help but smile at this. He knew her so well. She decided to tease him a little more and instead of answer him, she went to the bathroom washing and put on some clothes. She just finished to settled herself when the door rang.

"Jeremy!" she yelled, as to ask him to open. When there was no reply she rolled her eyes and make it to go..not before putting on some Victoria's Secret perfume that Jenna gave to her, just in case it was Damon..

"Coming!" she said.

It was definitely not Damon the one she opened to.

"Andie.." Elena said, trying to suppress the 'what the hell do you want' sound in her voice. "How can I help you?"

Just then she saw Damon's car just in front of her house, but when he saw the other person standing in front of Elena he just rolled his eyes at his 'perfect' timing and pulled away, making her understand that he would pass later.

"Are you going to let me in..?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. After hearing what she said Elena couldn't help but think, what if she was a vampire? What if Damon turned her out of bore (like he did with Vicky..) or for mistake? She decided to be careful, if she indeed was she might rip her heart out or something.

"Uhm..just wait a minute." she said, leaving a confused Andie at the door.

She took her phone and called Damon immediatly.

"Well -" he started, but she interrumpted him.

"Did you turn her?" she asked, accusatory tone.

"What?" he said.

"Did you turn Andie, Damon? As if I'm being honest I don't know what pass through your mind sometimes so asking is a must..don't you think?" she said, mentally rolling her eyes.

"No. I didn't turn her, Elena. She should have vampire blood in her system and I've never gave it to her.. but she's a pain in the ass, that I can tell you. Ugh, I should have chosen a less stressfull distraction." he said, and she could see him rolling his eyes and shaking his head even through the phone.

"Damon! Now you're mean.." Elena said, but happy that she was just a distraction and nothing more profound.

"Sorry! It's just the truth." he replied annoyed.

"Whatever.. I'll call you later!" she said hanging on.

When she came back at the door, it was closed. Elena hoped with all herself that she was just gone when she heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"In the kitchen!" Andie sing-songed. Elena let out a small growl.

Andie was sitting on a chair with a glass of water and texting with her phone, as if it was the normality.

"I should say make your self at home, I think." Elena said sarcastically.

"Oh, how sweet of you!" Andie said with a 'oouh' pout.

"Seriously Andie what the hell do you want? You're ruining my wonderfully good mood of these days with your arrogant presence." Elena spat out.

"You're on a good mood because your're screwing my man, isn't it?" Andie said rosing up from the chair and facing Elena.

"Be careful with your words, you slutty reporter. And Damon is oh-so not your man. Never was, never will." Elena replied.

"You think? That didn't stop him from taking me all he wanted.. how he wanted.. how long he wanted.. and he was oh-so good." Andie whispered in her ear.

Elena clenched her teeth in anger. "Get your boony ass out of my house before I'll take you myself by your hair, I'm telling you."

"Relax, kid. If you didn't remember, I'm your aunt's friend, and I'm waiting for her to talk about some stuff. Now that I remember, it was her that introduced me to Damon, with you watching the scene with your pity and jealous look." Andie nearly laughed.

"Damon told me that you are such a pain in the ass, but darn it..never thought like this. You're delusional if you think that Damon is going to get back with you. And you can talk with Jenna when she'll be back..but for now, get. The hell. Out." Elena said firmly.

Andie gave her a dirty look and went to take her bag from the chair, then crashing the glass on the floor. "Ops", she said.

She then went to the door, passing beside Elena and on purpose pushing her with her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Elena went to her room, picking her phone, calling Damon.<p>

"Psycho's gone." she said, still upset for her behaviour.

Damon could hear the frustration in her voice. "Is everything okay? What did she say? 'Lena I wouldn't pay too much attention on what she says, I think she's menatlly ill or something..I'm not even joking." he said.

"Well it didn't stop you from taking her all you wanted, how you wanted, how long you wanted!" she spat out, mimicking her words and then haning up the phone. Shit. What did she do? Why was she always a bitch to him when she was upset about something? She immediatly tried to call him again, but he didn't pick up. Double shit. Was he pissed? She couldn't blame him, but that girl drove her nuts. She throwed the phone on the floor. She then felt a presence behind her.

"Elena.." he said, questioning look.

She didn't even let him start that she threw her arms around him, holding on for dear life. She breathed his scent and placed a kiss on his chest, holding him thighter.

"Hey..baby..what's wrong?" he said looking down at her stroking her hair, with concerned eyes.

"No no..nothing, I'm just happy that you're here. I've missed you..and sorry for being a bitch before, she just drove me insane. And she's even broked one of my mother's glasses collection.." she said, looking away.

He then pressed his forehead against hers and she looked at him again, losing herself in those ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry love. I promise you that for now on we'll face these things together, every obstacle, problem..I won't ever let you down. I'll always be with you, if you let me." he said softly.

"God I love you." Elena said, kissing him fiercely.

"Wh-what?" he asked mouth open, still don't believing what he heard.

"I. Love. You." she said smiling against his forehead.

"I love you too Elena. I love you so much that is not even possible." he said smiling back. Damon took her in a thight embrace, kissing her passionately and full of love. She wrapped her legs around him and he helped her taking her by her thighs. He then pressed her on the bed, on top of her. She took his leather jacket off and literally ripped off his shirt.

Damon looked at her amazed and Elena looked up at him in lust as she saw his perfect chest and muscles. "Wow." Elena breathed.

"I know right.." he said with his cocky grin.

Elena punched him playfully on the chest, regretting it in an istant "Ouch!" she said. He laughed and kissed her again, slipping one of his hand under her shirt, cupping her breast with his hand.

Elena blushed as she remembered that she didn't put on her bra, so Damon touched her naked breast. "Mmm..someone has a lack of clothes today" Damon said. He pulled all her shirt up, kissing her chest and then keep teasing one of her breasts while taking the other one his his mouth, teasing her nipple. "You're so fucking perfect Elena." he moaned.

The shyness that Elena felt immediatly disappeared as lust took over. "Oh God.." she breathed, arching her back. As Damon continued, another part of her body felt the ache of lust as she felt his hardness on her.

He then let one of his hands sliding between her thighs, feeling her wetness even through the fabric of her jeans. "Elena you're already so wet.." he moaned again, kissing her.

"Damon!" she cried, as he rocked his hips making her feel his growing hardness even more. She instintively took one of his hands, making him to go under her jeans. He so did and teased her nerves through the wet fabric of her wet panties.

"Oh G-oh Damon I'm already so close, please.." she cried in desperation of lust. He then slipped two fingers in her wet core that gave him easy access. Elena's eyes wineded as she bit his shoulder not to scream.

He went deeper and faster as she followed his moves and Elena exploded in a few seconds. She came hard, like this was her first orgasm in ages. She had to catch her breath, and Damon smiled as she looked so innocent.

"What?" she asked, still catching her breath.

"Woman..you're like that now, are you sure you're not going to have an heart attack later?" he teased.

At his words, Elena felt desire passing through her body again. "Just take those fucking jeans off!" she said, taking off his belt as Damon slid down his pants and boxers. She did the same with hers and now they were completely naked. They smiled at each other devotely before kissing fiercely as their tongues explored every inch of their mouths.

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered. She gasped at his huge presence inside her. She was not used to it.

He started thrusting slowly. "Elena you're so thight. So good." he moaned in her ear as he began to thrust faster.

"Oh god – Damon!" she cried, her face in the crock of his neck.

"Elena.. look at me when you come. I want to feel it." he moaned.

She nodded and bit her lip. Their noises were louder as they both reached their climax. They screamed each other's name.

He then put his forehead against hers, both catching their breaths. "I love you Elena. I'm so in love with you that I feel like a normal 24 years old should feel and I thought that it wasn't even possible since well.. a very long time." he confessed smiling.

"And I love you like a normal 18 years old maybe shouldn't. But I love you, Damon. I want you to know that. For a long time." she said as she kissed his face. He made to roll on his back but she held him there.

"No. Not yet. I love the feeling of you on me." she said.

"But I fear that I'll crush you after a while." he said softly, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine...just for some moments, okay?" she asked, he nodded and put his head on her breast as they interlaced their legs. She brushed his hair and kissed his forehead. He relaxed in her embrace and closed his eyes, feeling loved and happy in her arms.

"I love you." she whispered, knowing how Damon needed to hear this a lot of times.

"I love you too.." he said, falling asleep on top of her. She watched him sleep and couldn't help but think that he was so innocent when he sleeped, he seemed an angel. His full self, cocky attitude and smirks completely gone leaving a quiet and perfect face.

After one hour or so, he woke up under the sheets with a very awake Elena with her head on his shoulder and one leg wrapped around him, snuggling into him.

"Hey.." he said, still sleepy.

"And hello to you." she said with one of the sweetest smile.

She giggled. "What?" he asked.

"You have such a cute face when you wake up. And aleart the medias – Damon Salvatore likes cuddling in bed!" she said teasing him.

"Only with you, my dear." he said, wrapping his arms around her so they were face to face.

"Damon." Elena said, suddenly serious.

"What?" he asked confused.

"If I'll tell you something, will you promise me to not get offended?" she said biting her lip from smiling, this time.

"Yes..I guess.." he said raising his eyebrows, now even more confused.

"Your brother has such a small penis." Elena spat out not being able to keep her laugh.

"Elena!" Damon said surprised, half laughing too.

"Sorry but..it's the truth! I mean, just look at you." she said pointing her eyes at 'him'.

"You're such a dirty, Elena Gilbert." he said shaking his head.

"As if you don't like it! You're the first pig here!" she replied.

"Very funny.. By the way I don't like you talking about Stefan's penis when we're in bed together..you know, just saying. It's awkward." he then said a little pissed.

"Oh come on Damon! Okay maybe this wasn't the perfect timing..but Stefan and I dated for quite long and what did you expect, that I waited to discover my feelings for you or something? Let's be honest at the beginning we couldn't see each other." Elena said.

Damon went dark for a moment. "Oh.." he said looking down, "so you truly hated me at the beginning, didn't you?" he asked.

She pressed her body against his a little more to let him know that she was here now, but she also wanted to be honest with him. "Hate is a big word. But Damon you were so rutheless and so off with your emotions that yes, at the beginning I couldn't stand you and what you did. I thought that there was no hope for you. But then we knew each other, we bonded, and I saw how hurt and vulnerable you were, how in all those years you were still so faithful to Katherine when the bitch clearly didn't deserve it..and I've also seen the amazing person that you could have been – that you now are! You're such a beautiful person, Damon. And now I'll tell you another thing. I know that this was terribly wrong for Stefan..but do you know when I realized that I was in love with you? When after the parade, I told you at the Grill to stop witht the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do." she bit her lip, at her confession.

He did his 'eye-thing' and she laughed, kissing him.

He grow serious and then took her hands into his, interlacing their fingers and playing with them. "I agree and understand, Elena. I've been a horrible person and I'm ashamed about it..but you have to know that it's not true that I couldn't stand you. Do you really think so? You were the only person taking me serious, giving me another chance when no one did. I owe you everything Elena. And you know, after our trip in Georgia I was totally into you already." he said vulnerabily.

She pressed her forehead against his. "I've almost lost you there.." she said, pressing their bodies together.

"Damon?" she said again, biting her lip.

"What?" he asked amused thinking on how many times she would have asked him his permission to ask something.

"I think I am not a normal person.." she said, not explaining herself which made Damon laugh.

"You think? You have a vampire in the bed." he said, kissing her hand.

"No.. I mean, when it comes to my feelings for you, I've never felt this way before and this almost scares me, I've lost so many people that just thinking about losing you too makes me sick." she said sheaking her head.

"Hey, love. Unless you want me to, I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere, I love you." he said softly taking her chin to make her look up at him. He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and she relaxed in his arms.

"Not to mention how jealous I get..really, is that even possible? With Stefan never happened, yet we were a couple. You and all your flames instead, ugh!" she said, making a face.

He laughed softly.

"The one that bothered me the most is Rose. Sorry I know you cared about her and she could rest in peace, really..but seeing her in the Boarding House hallaway just with a towel saying to me something like 'Damon isn't very nice leaving a woman naked in his bed all alone'!" she mimicked her words bitterly "Mmm! Seriously drove me nuts! I'll stop here because I really lost the count on how many times I've found you with random chicks..I wonder if you'll get ever tired of me eventually…" she said looking down.

He sat up on the bed, taking her with him and resting her on his lap, she still looked away. "Here. I said it. Make fun or be pissed at me all you want, I don't care. But you're mine.." she said quietly, and a little adorable pout escaped from her mouth.

"Listen to me Elena because I'm not going to repeat it again. I'm yours, I've always been yours for all this time, even when we still didn't find our way. I love you, I love you so much it almost consumes me. As you said, they were only flames. Distractions from my pathetic life, me loving my unreachable brother's girlfriend. This flawless human being who stole my heart a long time ago." he said cupping her face, sweetely smiling at her.

"Bottom line is that no one will never, ever take the place that you have here..this place is reserved for you and you only." he said taking her hand and putting it on his heart. "Please don't ever doubt about it." he said kissing her. Elena looked at him with devotion and happiness. She mouthed an 'I Love You' to him and they continued loving each other still for a while…

* * *

><p>After continuing their love-making session until lunch and ate something together, Damon left because Jenna was on her way home and Elena wasn't ready for that speech..at least today. For the first time in a while, Elena felt truly happy. Damon was an amazing lover, yes, but he could even be your best friend whom you talk about everything you want and he'll never judge you or get tired of hearing you.<p>

In that moment someone knocked at the door. When she opened it the big smile on her face disappeared she immediatly regretted it. Today wasn't her lucky day with people attending at the door. She made to close the door but he was stronger than her, of course. Luka.

"Go away! What do you want!" Elena said still fighting to close the door.

Luka opened it completely. "No, Elena..I'm not going unless you give me Bonnie's spells book! I know that you have it!" Luka said quietly, reaching her.

Elena made a few steps behind. "You're wrong. I haven't even seen it, never." she said firmly, but tensed.

"Oh really? Wanna try again?" he said, mentally making all the books in the living room go on the floor.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled when he continued with the rest of the living room.

She then ran to the kitchen, taking a knife. "Stay the hell away, Luka. I mean it." Elena said pointing the knife towards him even though she knew that he was a powerful warlock. But her tension was palpable.

Luka still menatlly, took the knife in her hand and stabbed Elena in her chest, but not in a profound way. She almost screamed in pain.

Elena fell on the ground and Luka made his way towards her, putting a foot on her hurting chest. Elena's eyes widened in pain and she was on her way to pass out.

"You're not Katherine, you don't get to threathen me, because you can't. I want that book and I know that your little stupid friend gave it to you thinking it's safer here. And let me tell you something..this time you got lucky that I'm not my father, but if you keep fooling us next time he won't be as nice as me. Clear?" he removed his foot from her chest and made it to the door, leaving a passed out and bleeding Elena on the floor.

**I've left you with a cliff haha..but it's not over of course. Something more will happen in the next chapter. But I wanted to make almost all this chap very fluffy for DE because well, they deserved it, after 8 chapters of angst! Thank you for all your reviews and sumbission as favorite story. Keep reviewing.. xoxo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Elena lyed there on the floor, trying not to pass out and stay more lucid as she could. She knew that during these situations the last thing you should do was panicking but focus. She crawled on the floor trying to reach the phone on the kitchen table and call 911, but she was too weak and suddenly it all went blank.

10 minutes later…

"Elena! We're home!" Jenna exclaimed from the door, hands full of food bags. Jeremy was with her.

"El… OH MY GOD!" Jenna yelled as she went to the kitchen. The bags fell on the floor and Jenna fell on it too, checking if Elena was still alive. Jeremy remanied as a statue, pale face. "Oh my god! Oh god what happened.. Elena honey wake up!" Jenna cried.

"For god's sake Jeremy call 911!" she shouted.

He did and 5 minutes later the ambulance was there.

"Please tell me she's gonna be alright! She's still breathing right? She will be okay wont' she?" Jeremy asked anxiously to one of the paramedics.

"I'm sorry man, we can't say. She's alive for miracle. The pulse is weak and she lost much blood.. now, are you coming too?" the paramedic asked. Jeremy nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon just got to the Boarding House with the best mood he could ever have, when he heard a bunch of people talking in the living room.<p>

"Broody you're home?" Damon asked, curious of what was going on.

When he went to the living room, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie looked at him with pity and sadness. Caroline was even sobbing.

"What's happening here?" he asked as he watched all the faces in the room with concerned face.

"Damon…" Stefan said as he understood that Damon didn't know anything and he could actually lose it.

"What's going on." Damon firmly said with clenched jaw, understanding that something wasn't okay.

"It's Elena..." Stefan finally spat out.

Damon stayed quiet for a moment. He caught him by surprise.

"What? What happened to Elena? I mean I last saw her like fourty minutes ago..what the hell could have happened!" Damon said trying to convince himself, more than the others.

"We-we don't know. Jeremy just called from the hospital. He and Jenna just got home when they found her.." Stefan said, looking cautionally at Damon.

"For fuck's sake Stefan talk!" Damon shouted.

"Now calm down Damon!" Stefan said, trying to calm him down.

"No I'm not going to calm down Stefan, because it seems that here nobody freaking cares about telling me what the fuck happens!" Damon shouted again.

Caroline patted Stefan's back to make him continue, as Bonnie tried to keep the tears back. "Tell him, Stefan." Caroline said softly.

"Someone broke in the house.. a thief, Jenna presumes. But we all know that chances that who broke in was a vampire or some supernatural creature are higher." Stefan said "And.. and Elena has been stabbed, it didn't kill her but she's barely made it." he finally finished, looking away from his brother.

Damon's face was tense and upset. In a blink of an eye he disappeared.

Instead of taking the car, Damon used his vampire speed to go to the hospital. He felt broken, sick. It seemed that all the complications with vampires and their obsession with Elena were over for a long time now. But here they were again, worring about who the hell was and what the hell wanted.

After asking to the nursey in which floor and room Elena was, he got to the floor and John Gilbert was there too.

"Damon." he immediatly said when he saw him, rosing from his seat and positioning in front of the door of Elena's room, as to make him understand that he wasn't welcome.

"John." Damon replied, with sarcastic tone.

"What are you doing here?" John asked coldly.

"I could ask you the same, dear John."

John made a 'phff' sound. "Are you even serious? There's no question. I'm Elena's father, and you are nothing. You and your brother and just two monters.. and I still don't get why Elena cares so much about you two, especially you, Damon." John said looking at Damon with disgust.

"Oh John.. do you really believe that Elena sees you as a father? You had to put much more effort a long time ago, to make her see you that way. You didn't care about her for 18 years, not to mention that you hate all that she loves." Damon said firmly, remarking well his last words.

"I don't care Damon. I love my daughter, and try to make a move to go into this room and I swear I'll stake you myself." John said in a threatening tone.

"Don't act like you can threaten me, John. Because believe me, I'd finish Katherine's work..but this time your precious ring would finish right down in your ass." Damon said smirking. "Now let me see Elena." he finished with a glacial tone.

John made a face, but then let him pass.

When he entered in the room, Jeremy immediatly threwed his arms around him. Damon was a little confused, but managed to return Jeremy's gesture as he could. He patted his shoulder and then looked Jeremy in the eyes.

"Hey kid." Damon said, trying to manage a smile. Jeremy did the same.

"Where's your aunt? And what happened?".

"Jenna is with Sheriff Forbes. She's telling her the facts and you know, stuff.. but Damon I'm worried. We all know that it wasn't a thief at all, I'm sure it was a vampire. And oh god..what if it's Klaus? Maybe he knows that Elena is still alive.." Jeremy said, shooking his head.

"I doubt it's Klaus. He would have been.. cruel." Damon said.

"Darn, why this isn't cruel?" Jeremy snapped.

"You know what I mean." Damon replied giving him a knowing look.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah.. well, I'll search Jenna. I let you here with Elena, I'm sure that when she'll weak up the first face she wants to see is yours. And don't worry about John, I'll have a chat with him later.." he finished smiling and closing the door. Damon nodded and went to take a seat beside Elena's bed.

He took her hand and squeezed it. She was there, with her angelic face, breathing softly. It reminded him of when they slept together before.. but thinking that she almost died and she was in a freaking hospital made him mad.

"My love.. who did this to you?" he said, caressing her face. In his face there was such a vulnerability that was rare to see in Damon, and when it happened, mostly just with Elena.

He checked her out for a few hours before falling asleep on her lap. When Elena woke up it was 4 A.M, her head hurt like crazy and her stomach still ached even with the painkillers they gave to her.

Her only relief was seeing Damon sleeping on her lap. She knew that he would have been there for her, as always.

Even if he was sleeping, he looked devastated. Elena noticed that he was holding one of her hands and smiled softly. She didn't want to wake him, so she started patting lightly his hair and feel a little better.

But with his vampire reflexing, it didn't take him so long to wake up.

"Hey." Elena said still weak, smiling at him.

"Elena.." he said with that dreamy look on his face like when he saw her on the stairs after rescuing her from Rose and Elijah.

"How you feel? I've been so scared..god, if I hadn't left you this wouldn't have happened." he said, clearly frustrated and blaming himself.

But it wasn't his fault, and Elena didn't want him to carry even this on his shoulders.

"Listen to me! It isn't your fault, and stop blaming yourself for everything. Okay?" she said firmly.

"Okay.." he replied, but it seemed that he said that just to please her.

Elena moved a little to the side of the bed and then patted it.

"Come here." she said.

Damon gave her an half amused look. "You sure? What if your aunt or a nursey caught us?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Mmmh..since when are you so prudent? It's not like we're doing such things Damon! And who cares? I'll have to tell Jenna sooner or later." she said giving him a knowing look.

He kicked his shoes and his leather jacket off and lyed next to her.

She immediatly felt safer and happier with him next to her. Yes, with Damon next to her nothing scared her. He was her rock.

"Hi." she said giggling and cuddling to him.

"Hi." he said with the same amused tone.

"Elena." Damon said, suddendly becoming serious.

"Yes?"

"Who did this?" he asked firmly and coldly.

Here, this was the Damon that scared the hell out of Elena for what he could do and for his glacial mood. Knowing that this question would eventually come, Elena really didn't feel like tell him the truth. Sure Luka wasn't a good person and she had to be careful from now on, but she didn't want him to die. She didn't want more people to die.

"I-ehm...I don't remember." she lied.

Damon looked at her with a 'pffth' look and cocked his head to the said as saying 'yeah, right.'

"Elena?" he demanded raising his eyebrows.

Elena felt uncomfortable, she knew that he would have ripped Luka's heart out.

"'Lena you better answer me. Don't think for a second that you can lie to me, I know when you're lying to me." he said.

She rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude and then sighed. "Fine..but Damon, promise me to not do anything stupid." she warned.

He looked furious. "Why? You mean kill that son of a bitch? Elena you almost died. This person tried to kill you and you're telling me to not do anything stupid?" he almost yelled.

"Please Damon calm down! I'm just tired of all this, okay? It seems that all of these crazy things happen to me and it's a constant fight. I'm just so, so tired that for a moment.. I actually wished to die." Elena said, almost in tears and feeling ashamed for what she just said, knowing that it wasn't a good thing to say and would have hurt Damon.

Despite of what she thought, Damon seemed to understand her and his furious expression immediatly became a look full of symphaty and caring.

Sometimes she underestimated Damon. He'd always understood her more than anyone else.

He wrapped his arms around her little frame, kissing her temple.

"I know it's hard, baby. But it pains me so much to see you like that and see things happening all over again..I just want to protect you." he said.

"I know this. And as long as you're with me, I will always feel safe. You know that, Damon, you're my savior. You always save me." Elena said softly, looking at him with so much love in her eyes.

Her expression made him melt. "I love you." he said, kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you too." she said, but she felt weak.

"Now have some sleep. I'll be here the whole time, okay?" he said softly caressing her hair.

Elena nodded and fell asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Elena." a quite familiar voice said.<p>

"Luka?" Elena asked confused and seeing nothing but black around her. "Where am I?"

"I see that you haven't told yet to your sweetie the facts. Good girl. Your impulsive bloodsucker could be a pain the in the ass and that's the last thing that I need. Now, to make things clear, you won't tell him anything..alright?" Luka said.

"Why, otherwise what?" Elena said crossing her arms.

"Otherwise what will happen in this dream – nightmare, how you should indeed call it – could become reality." he replied amused.

"What nightmare? What are you talking about?" Elena asked always more confused.

Suddenly, as if she was teletransported, she appeared in front of her house. A naive smile crossed Elena's face, like for a moment she thought that was a nightmare and now she was home. But when she entered, she felt like having a panic attack. Her parents were there, with Jeremy as well.

Seeing them happy and alive made Elena's heart melt and another genuine smile appeared on her face..until she heard that voice again.

"See? Aren't those your lovely parents with your dear brother? But oops, I can't see you!" Luka's voice said.

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you doing?" Elena almost yelled. It was a pain to her to see her parents in their house, but in a dream and without her.

"I'm just showing you piece for piece what a life without your existence would have been." he replied calmly.

"Well that's not funny!" she said.

"Jeremy! Dinner is ready!" Elena heard her mom's voice..

"Mom.." she breathed.

"Honey, could you pass me the salt?" her mom asked to her father.

"Mom! Dad! It's Elena, can't you see me?" she asked desperately.

Luka made a bored 'mmmh'. "Haven't you heard me? You donnot exist, Elena. You're like a ghost in this world."

Then Jeremy went to the kitchen. "Hey dad..Uncle John said that he and Isobel are coming here now, they're back from their trip and they want to salut us." Jeremy said all excited.

"Isobel? John? Wha..-" Elena said passing her hands on her hair.

"Why so uspet? You don't exist. But your mather and father do. Well anyhow, we can skip this part. Knowing that your parents would still be alive and that if you didn't born Isobel and John would have stayed together, it's enough…here." Luka said cockily.

"Wait! Just one moment, please, I want to see my parents!" Elena said almost crying. "And what do you mean here, where are you taking me now? Luka!" she shouted. "Oh god." she then breathed when a few seconds later he got her to the Boarding House.

"Have fun. Come on, enter." Luka's voice was amused.

Carefully, Elena entered the house but no one seemed to be downstairs.

She wanted to call Damon or Stefan's name, but she knew it was useless. Her first urge was running into Damon's room..but when she did, she just found a room full of dust and nothing but a bed and some furnitures. The room seemed unused, like no one came there for years. Going around, she just found a Katherine's picture. Burn.

It was just then that she heard moans from another room. Was it..Stefan's room?

When she went in it, she couldn't believe her eyes. If that woman wasn't her.. it was Katherine.

"Amusing, isn't it?" she heard Luka's voice again.

"That's insane. Stop it." Elena said slighlty hurt seeing Stefan all over Katherine, since he'd always claimed to hate her.

Their laughs and moans caught her attentinon again.

"I love you so much Katherine. I'm so glad that you're with me again." Stefan said. Katherine then caressed his face.

"I told you. I came back for you.. it was always you, Stefan."

Oh goodness...so things were pratically the same? If Elena indeed didn't exist, Stefan would have taken Katherine back? And what about Damon?

Meanwhile Elena was absorbed in her thoughts, she suddenly found herself in an almost desolate and cold town.

"Ahhh.. that's the best part, I guess. Now make me a favor and enter in that bar in front of you." Luka said always amused.

Even if she was in shock for all she saw so far, Elena did it.

She looked around the bar just to see a few drunk people, some men, women and… a lonely soul sitting at the bar. Seeing Damon, in this world or any other world, always made her mood lighten up.

"Damon." she breathed quickly going to see him.

But when she went there, she found the old Damon. The cruel and arrogant one, the one with all his wall up. Of course..if even after 145 years Katherine chose Stefan, he wouldn't be other way. Elena felt bad for him and for all his pain, but she also knew how evil and dangerous he was then…

He was flirting with the bartender.

"Mmh..so how about coming with me for a while?" he asked with his cocky tone.

She gave him a flirtarious look. "Sure, sweetheart. Just let me close the bar and in half an hour I'm all yours." she said.

"No. I need you now so you're coming with me now." he said firmly, compelling her.

"You know what? Screw these drunks, why don't we go outside a little.. doing the naughty.." the girl said getting closer to him.

"I say it's perfect." he replied, licking her lips. But his face other than lust, had that typical expression of the predator. Here it was, the Damon completely off with his emotions.

Elena was speechless. This wasn't really happening! She wanted this fucking nightmare to end already! But she had to follow him, looking at what he was going to do.

Outside of the bar, Damon had the girl against the wall. Literally fucking her. He had just his pants unzipped, thrusting hard. You could see it, it was pure and simple fucking. Distraction, it was all sexual, searching for his own pleasure. When the girl was moaning louder and he was about to come, he bit her roughly and the girl screamed.

Elena put a hand on her mouth, shocked. She knew that Damon used to be like this but she bet that this Damon was even worse. And obviously, seeing him screwing another woman made her mad.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" the girl begged.

Damon kept feeding on her until she fell on the ground, almost lifeless.

She was weak and Damon had a completely satisfied and evil grin on his face. He licked the blood from his mouth.

"Please.. please help me." the girl said so weakly.

Damon zipped his pants and then kneeled down to the girl with an unexpressive look on his face.

"Please! I'm begging you, I don't know what the hell just happened but I'm loosing to much blood.. please, I have a son at home." she begged.

Elena was about to explode. This was too much.

Damon smirked at her. "What a whore of a mother! Well, look at all the fucks I give." he said and then ripped her heart out, throwing it somewhere.

Elena was with eyes wide open and a pale face. Not able to move or talk.

"Yeah, such a bastard, isn't he?" Luka said, now appearing in front of Elena.

She still wasn't able to talk or anything, she just looked at him with fear and shock.

"I told you, Elena. Don't underestimate me. The power of a strong warlock or witch are huge..we can do so much, as you can see. What I said before? I mean it. You won't tell anyone about your 'accident' or who caused it..and most of all, I want that damn book!" Luka said frustrated.

"I told you. I don't have anything, I don't know where Bonnie keeps it!" Elena managed to say still in shock.

"I don't care. Find a way to give me that book very soon, otherwise..you know the consequences." he said, and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up in shock and hardly breathing. Damon was still awake next to her. She didn't mean to, but after the nigthmare, seeing Damon scared her as hell and her first instinct was backing away. Not to mention that the headache and the ache in her stomatch were still there.<p>

She rosed from the bed, still panicking.

"Elena!" Damon said concerned, rosing too.

She didn't say anything, but when he made to reach her she made other steps away.

"Elena, baby, now calm down and breath. Okay?" Damon said quietly, trying to make a few steps near to her.

"Please don't hurt me." Elena begged.

Damon looked at her with confused and hurt face.

"Of course I'm not going to hurt you..Elena what the hell are you saying?" he asked confused and with a bit of sadness.

"Oh god – oh my god – what you did to that girl…I can't even…oh my god. And Stefan and Katherine! I knew that deep inside he didn't hate her! Oh lord!" Elena said falling on the ground, still inside of her nightmare with her mind.

When she started sobbing, Damon fell on the ground with her too, taking her in his arms.

"Sssh. Elena, it's okay, it was just a bad dream. Chill. I'm here." he said to her quietly, holding her thightly and kissing her forehead.

"Damon..I'm sorry..I just -…" she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay love, it's okay. Now breath and calm down. Please Elena." he said wanting to calm her down, even if Damon himself was quite worried and didn't understand anything of what was happening.

When she finally calmed herself down, she recoginzed perfectly the strong arms that were holding her for dear life and his amazing scent. She was shaking.

When he felt her shaking, he took her to bed and covered her with the blanket. He turned around to go to the door when he felt her hand taking his.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked with fear in her eyes.

"I'll be here in a second. I'm just going to take you some tea.. I promise." he said sweetly. Elena nodded slightly and let go of his hand.

When he came back, Elena was sitting on the bed.

"Here." he said giving her the tea.

"Thank you." she replied, smiling at him.

Damon sat at the edge of the bed, not touching her. Elena seemed to notice that but didn't say anything, he probably thought that she was still in shock.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked her softly, not wanting to force her.

"Okay." she said nodding.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena agreed to tell Damon what happened in the dream.. but then she remembered what Luka said. So for the moment, she had to lie to him, at least until she talked to Bonnie. She couldn't put her own life and of the ones she loved at risk once again; and for a damned book!

"So..?" Damon asked sweetely yet impatient.

She remembered what he told her before.. that she couldn't lie to him, he knew her too well. But she had to try and do her best.

"Well.. nothing so important. I think I just overreacted." she responded.

Damon's face went dark.. of course he understood that she was lying to him – again. He seemed slightly hurt and disappointed. Elena couldn't blame him, after all, talking to him was so easy for her and they never lied to each other.. but this time she just couldn't. Luka and his father were powerful and weren't kidding about hurting her and the people she loved.

"Again Elena, again! Damn it! Why won't you talk to me?" he said frustrated.

Elena knew that he was angry at her because it seemed that she didn't want to talk to him or didn't trust him enough, but she had to be careful.

"I told you.. it's nothing, really!" she lied again even if it pained her to.

He laughed sarcastically. "Oh yes, because waking up panicking, yelling at me and telling things like 'what did you do' or 'stefan loves katherine' are really nothing, Elena!" he then said.

"I really can't believe this." Damon breathed shooking his head.

Elena couldn't handle this anymore, she had to do something, now.

"Call Bonnie." she then decided.

Damon gave her a 'wtf' look. "What?"

"Just call her, Damon!"

He was confused, but so he did.

"It's Damon.. yeah, well Elena wants to see you – yes, now. I know it's late, Bonnie! – Okay. Bye."

Elena gave him a questioning look. He still seemed pretty angry at her.

"She's coming. She'll be here in an hour or so." he said pacing around the room impatiently.

"Damon.." Elena said cautionally.

"What?" he asked, still slightly mad.

"I'm not cutting you out, I promise. I would never do that and you know it.. you're my lover, my best friend, my person. Talking to you it's one of the easiest thing – but trust me, there's a reason. Just be patient, okay?" she then said.

"Okay.." he replied with now a little smile on his beautiful face. He then took the sit next to her again, taking her in his arms.

"Sorry if I yelled." Damon said softly.

She kissed him.

"I just want to know something.. are you okay now? I believe you, you'll tell me what it is when you're ready.. but just tell me if you're okay or not, Elena. It scared the shit out of me seeing you like that before. I didn't know what to do." he then said.

"Don't worry. I'm okay now.. just hold me." she said, snuggling into his chest.

In that moment John Gilbert entered into the room – with an upset look on his face.

"What the hell.." he said looking at Damon and Elena.

Damon glanced at him glacialy, and both of them didn't care to move.

"What do you want, John?" Damon asked, holding Elena thighter.

"I want to know what the hell are you doing in bed with my daugther!" John almost yelled.

"Stop calling me your daugther." she replied giving him a dirty look.

"Stefan wasn't enough Elena? Wow, Isobel was right. You're becoming just like _her_." John spat out.

At this Damon let out an animalistic growl and was about to rose and attack John but Elena stopped him.

"Not to mention – that this monster even slept with your mother, Elena. So classy! Imagine if he could procreate.. maybe he could have been your father right now! Quite disgusting thinking that where you born, he put his – " John was about to finish with his amused tone.

"STOP IT! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Elena yelled. Oh god, she couldn't handle even this man right now.

This time Damon rosed for good and grabbed John by the throat.

"Now you listen to me, pathetic idiot. You leave Elena alone, and for good, or I'll rip you piece by piece." he pushed him to the wall harder. "To be honest I'm tired of just threatening you, the next time I'm going to kill you. I will be glad to reuse this old habit for you!" Damon finished with his classic bitchy tone and an evil smile on the face.

Wow, he could be such sweet and adorable and yet a cruel beast. Damon truly was a bomb – at everything..

"Damon let it go! It's not worth it!" Elena strongly said at him.

John used Damon's momentary distraction to losen up his grip and spoke again. "No Elena, HE is not worth it! HE IS NOT WORTH OF YOU!" John repeated. "Why can't you see it?" he then asked desperately.

Elena gave him another dirty look. Who the hell did he think he was? He was an ignorant man – he judged without even knowing. True, Damon wasn't a Saint but John had too much hate in him for everyone. Killing Anna was a perfect example. She didn't deserve to die, she was a good vampire and so was her mother, and yet John killed them with coldness.

"You don't care about me. You are just possessive – that's not love. Now if you don't mind, please get out of my room." Elena demanded calmly yet cold.

John stared at her with pity. "Whatever, but you are gonna regret being his Katherine replacement." with that said, he was out.

Elena let out a loud breath and brought her hands on her head.

"I just can't do it anymore." she affirmed, shooking her head and keeping the tears that were threatening to escape.

In a second Damon was beside her, taking her hands in his.

"Hey, hey.. do you remember what I told you? That from now on, no matter what and who, we will always face problems together? That you will always have me? I meant it, Elena." he reassured her.

"Really?" she asked with that adorable face of her.

"Really, baby." he said again, kissing her hand.

"Oh come here!" she affirmed, feeling the urge of holding him tightly.

"Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome." he replied smiling.

"Can you take me home? I hate hospitals – and besides, knowing that John is still here makes me mad. We'll tell Bonnie to come over there."

He studied her face carefully. "Are you sure it's a good idea? You're still pretty weak, Elena."

"That's not a problem.. it's not like I have to go to the marathon." she said smiling amused.

"Okay."

After asking to the doctors the permission (and there hasn't even been the need to compel them!) and they agreed, Damon took Elena at the Boarding House. He told her that at the moment it was safer for her living there for a while – so he and Stefan could protect her in every moment. Heh, in that case there had been the need to compel Jenna though!

Elena was still weak and the stab in her chest still hurt no matter the painkillers, so Damon had to help her walking.

"Easy there.." Damon said holding her waist carefully when they arrived at the frontdoor steps.

"Relax, I can do it." she replied smiling.

When they entered the house, Stefan and Caroline should have heard them, since they ran to them.

"Oh my god! Elena!" Caroline said running to her friend, in tears. "I've been so scared. How are you?" she said hugging her.

"Ouch Car, easy." Elena said.

"Oops. Sorry!" she giggled.

"I'm good, don't worry. Still hurt a little but the doctor said that I'll be fine in a few weeks."

"I see.. but who did this to you?" Caroline then asked concerned.

This made Elena uncomfortable since she couldn't talk about this, not yet at least. So she avoided her question like she did with Damon.

"I – I really don't want to talk about it.. plus it all happened so fast.." she managed to say. All of them looked at her confused, beside Damon.

"Okay.."

Then she saw Stefan and even him took her in his embrace. Such thing seemed to not bother Caroline at all, but she could see the slightly annoyed look on Damon's face.

"Oh Elena.. I'm so sorry.." Stefan said holding her thigh and breathing the scent of her hair.

"It's okay."

Damon cleared his throat and they awkwardly stepped out from their embrace.

"I think it's time for Elena to rest a little. Blondie, call the witch and tell her to come tomorrow in the evening; please."

Caroline nodded and Damon took Elena in his room.

* * *

><p>"Damon! I can't believe you're still jealous of Stefan!" Elena snapped once in his room.<p>

"I'm not jealous.." he replied rolling his eyes.

Elena made a face. "Well if that wasn't jealousy then tell me what it was. You're unbeliavable!"

"Look – I'm sorry, okay? It's not that I'm jealous but hell, you know that when it comes to you I'm always vulnerable and insecure. And that one, god that one seemed one of _your_ hugs."

"What's that supposed to mean? '_Our_' hugs?" she asked confused and annoyed.

"Yes. And I always end up watching you in misery, feeling like I'm burning inside. You may not remember, but I do, Elena. And it sucks!"

Now she understood what he meant. Like when Isobel told her Damon was in love with her, and yet the minute after she was hugging Stefan. Or when Damon and Stefan rescued her from Rose, Trevor and Elijah. Still there she ended up hugging Stefan when Damon watched her on the stairs with so much love and happiness. In that moment, though, she already knew that she was in love with him.. but thinking that she could hurt Stefan stopped her. And that was even the day that Damon told her he loved her – compelling her to forget…

"Oh right.. one of the examples may be the same night that you told me you loved me?" she spat out firmly, crossing her arms.

Damon looked at her in shock, clearly not expecting it. At all.

"You know. You always knew." he breathed, still shocked.

"I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. And it's why you can't know this. I don't deserve you.. but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." Elena slowly repeated each word, feeling her eyes full of tears ready to escape. Damon seemed a statue, his facial expression never changing.

"Why did you want me to forget? Why? I loved you, Damon!" she yelled almost shaking at the memory.

"I – I.." he was still speechless. Maybe even more.

They looked at each other intensly for a brief moment, and then she captured his lips. He kissed her passionately, savoring her. So did she, and all the pain that she felt disappeared.

She put her arms around Damon's neck and kissed him with more urge and passion. She felt his hard erection pressed to her when he pulled her against him, and Elena herself began to feel lust and need.

He gently grabbed her to his bed and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist. She was undressing him, when he stopped her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea – you're still weak, 'Lena. I don't want to hurt you."

"But you won't. Please make love to me, Damon. I need you." she said with her big brown doe eyes. In a matter of seconds they were both naked.

He kissed her cheeck, then her lips and went to her neck placing hot wet kisses down her collarbone. A moan escaped from Elena's mouth as he buried his head down her breasts and lightly bit her nipples. His erection grow harder against her and Elena felt herself getting wet.

He kissed her chest, paying particulary attention where she had been stabbed and placing gentle kisses on her wound. When he went lower, Elena instintively closed her thighs knowing what he was going to do.

She blushed and nervousely bit her bottom lip. He smirked at her.

"Nobody has ever went down on you?"

"'Nobody', Damon? Seriously? It's not like I have this much of experience you know! The only one before you was Stefan… and no, he never did." she admitted nervousely. His gaze was soft and reassuring.

"I'll make it good for you, I promise. Now relax, Elena." he demanded.

Elena hesitantly did, spreading her legs a little wider.

He softly kissed her belly, and then went down in her hot wet center. At his touch Elena arched her back and another moan escaped from her mouth. "Oh Jesus." she breathed.

Damon started to tease her clit with his thumb and then working with his tongue, inserting even two fingers. "You taste awesome."

Elena could feel she was almost reaching her climax, and she let out a loud cry of pleasure. "Oh god- Damon.. don't stop.. please!" she begged, buring her hands in his hair. When she reached her orgasm, she moaned loudly and let him savor all her juices. He was now on top of her again, kissing her passionately.

"I need you.." she whispered in his ear.

With that he rolled them over and now she was on top of him. Damon's face was totally full of lust, passion and love. He lifted his hips to make her understand that _he_ was oh-so ready. She then took his erection in her hands, making him moan loudly, and he entered her.

He took possession of her hips with his hands to keep her stable, and Elena began to thrust with such passion that she didn't even think it was possible. At first she was slow and careful, but when she felt his pre-cum inside of her she began to move and thrust faster. Fast breaths and moans escaped from both of them while they were both reaching their climax.

"Fuck Elena! You are so fucking good.." Damon breathed out, now teasing one of her nipples and her clit.

"Oh god.. Damon, I'm-I'm coming!" she cried.

Damon felt her walls tightening, and with one last thrust they reached their orgasms screaming each other's name.

Elena went down to kiss him with all the love that she had.

"I love you." she said, still catching her breath, pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too." he replied smiling. "Why don't we have a bath.. relaxing.. together.." he then proposed, still smiling.

"With pleasure."

They were now in Damon's bathub, completely relaxing and savoring the moment. That was just what she needed; some good – amazing – sex with the most amazing man in the world and a pleasuring moments like this.

Elena let out a sigh of pleasure and closed her eyes. "I could stay like this forever."

She rested her head on Damon's shoulder, who was behind her, holding her waist. "Me too.. and I actually could." he replied laughing.

After a few minutes like that, he went serious.

"I still don't get why you don't want to tell me what the hell happened, Lena. You better give a good explanation tomorrow when Bonnie'll get here." he said frustrated.

"I promise I will." she replied serious, kissing him.

After other few minutes of silence – Elena broke it.

"God, I've kept your confession with me for so long.."

"Elena I…" he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Damon. I understand. You thought it was for the good.. the one who made the mistake was me, I've let you go." she then said full of frustration and sadness.

"But I'm here now, silly." he replied smiling, kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Well but you had other people to keep you company.." – "Rose and Andie.." she mumbled.

She was so adorable when she was jealous – so cute and awkward.

"Mmmh someone's jealous here.." he chuckled.

"Oh yes. Very much. And I thought that we already went through that! I'm a jealous psycopath, 'kay? And I'm proud of that.. you're mine like I'm yours, try to remember this in that head of yours." she affirmed proudly.

"Okay, okay.." he laughed again.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" he responded, while kissing her hand and lightly biting and sucking her fingers. He just loved touching and teasing her the whole time!

"I think that's pretty serious.. but before you freak out, it has nothing to do with vampires and stuff." she nervousely spat out. "Okay could you stop doing that? I can't concentrate!"

He smirked at her last affirmation. "Okay.. what is it?"

"I think that Alaric is cheating on Jenna."

He frowned. This really caught him by surpsise. It just couldn't be. Alaric cheating? On Jenna? Pffth.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I don't know.. he's acting so weird lately, and he's even become mysterious. Once I've even caught him whispering at the phone.. not to mention that almost every night he goes out in the middle of the night." Elena confessed.

"You watch way too many movies!"

"Oh come on Damon! I'm serious!" she slapped him on the shoulder. "And I was thinking.. since you two seem so close.. if you could investigate a little.. please?" she asked with her adorable pout. Ha, he just couldn't say no.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, even if I think that you're wrong. But at one condition; after all the situation with what happened to you ends." he said firmly.

"Alriiiight."

"Good girl." he smirked at her.

After an hour of amazing sex and another one of relax, Damon carried Elena to bed but not before giving her the medicine that the doctor gave to her – which of course she hated -.

Once the lights were off and they were in bed.. Elena felt the fear rushing through her veins. What if she had another nightmare? What if this time was even worse? Oh God.

She held Damon's body so tight that if he was human she could actually hurt him.

"Easy there. I'm not going anywhere." Damon said sweetely, caressing her back.

"I'm scared.." she whispered.

"You don't have to. Not as long as you're with me. Look, if this could make you feel better I'll stay awake until you wake up and I'll be here with you the whole time.. okay?" he asked reassuringly, with that adorable expression that Elena loved.

"Are you sure? What if you get tired?"

"Not happening. I don't have to sleep Elena, I can, but I don't have to. So don't worry about me.. but now sleep." he finished, kissing her forehead – and with him by her side she wasn't scared of anything and she finally fell asleep.

Elena slept really good. Not waking up or having any kind of troubles, she woke up at 9.00 am. She immediatly patted the room next to her but it was empty. For some reasons, she felt the same fear that the felt last night.

"Damon?" she questioned preoccupied, looking at every part of the room.

After a minute of silence, the door suddenly went open. She jumped and put a hand on her heart. "Jeez!" she exclaimed when she saw Damon, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry!" he replied innocently. And.. he took her breakfast! Sweet!

"Oh Damon.. you didn't have to!"

"Yes I had. I wanted to.. and after last night, I think that you need some extra food.." he said with his cocky smirk. She punched him lightly on the head. "Thank you." she then said smiling.

"You are very welcome." he replied with a kiss.

He made her pancakes, french-toasts, strawberries, coffee, orange juice – and even some eggs! Elena ate all very quickly, with Damon looking at her amused for how hungry she was. She cleaned-up and then put on one of Damon's T-shirts on.

"You are very sexy in that.."

"Mmh.. not sexier than you." she replied laughing.

"How did you sleep? Everything's fine?"

"I slept perfectly!" she reassured him.

"Okay. Bonnie will be here in an hour."


	12. Chapter 12

Damon knew that Bonnie had arrived even before she rang at the doorbell – he went to open the door and a surprised look escaped from Bonnie's face. A little because really didn't expect to see Damon even though it was his house, and even because it was no secret that those two weren't crazy about each other.

"Damon." she said faking entusiasm.

"And hello to you too, witch." he replied with the same tone, rolling his eyes when she couldn't see him.

"Elena!" Bonnie said relieved, throwing her arms at her friend. "My goodness! I'm so glad that you're okay!" she said squeezing her.

Elena smiled and squeezed her friend too.

"Where's Stefan?" Bonnie asked, giving Damon a dirty look.

Of course, besides Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy (and now that pain in the ass of John) nobody knew about her and Damon yet, Elena really didn't have the time to tell anyone since she got stabbed the day after getting with him, for god's sake!

At that Bonnie's affirmation, Damon went near Elena, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving the witch a knowing smile. What surpsied Bonnie the most though was when Elena put her arm around his waist!

Bonnie kept watching from Elena to Damon with a confused look on the face. "Wh-what does it mean? Are you really with him now?" she asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yes." Elena confirmed firmly. "It's kind of a messed story – so we'll talk about it later. But now Bonnie I need you to focus, what I'm about to tell you it's important.. a lot."

"Okay." the witch said suddenly serious, giving Damon a last dirty look.

"It's Luka.. he still wants that book of yours Bonnie, he thinks that I have it. And I don't know why! So.. thursday evening.." at this Elena gave Damon a confident look, meaning that after all that day was still important for her, for _them_. He glanced back giving her a reassuring look and a little nod to keep her talking. "..he went at my house, we argued and I told him that I didn't know a damn about that book, but he threatened and.. hit me."

Damon's expression was now furious, pissed – like he was going to lose it for good.

"Easy Damon.. chill." Elena told him softly.

"But it's not over. At the hospital I was ready to tell the entire story, but he treathened me again. While I was sleeping, Bonnie. He made me see what a world without me would me, he mentally tortured me, remarking once again that he wants that book and that if he doesn't get it, that 'nightmare' will become reality. What are we going to do?"

Bonnie had a speechless and guilty face, while Damon was still fuming.

"I'm so, so sorry Elena. It's all my fault.. you got involved and it's all my fault. That asshole!" Bonnie told her almost in tears.

"No Bon! You don't have to blame yourself. It's not your fault. They just want that book and they thought that I had it – that's it." Elena told her friend, reassuringly.

"But Elena.." Bonnie protested still upset.

"No 'buts', Bonnie. I just need to know where that book is. Because otherwise, I'm screwed. Completely."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Damon suddenly snapped.

"No Damon! You won't!"

"Elena's right, Damon. You're a powerful vampire – but they are powerful too. A lot. And they would take you down, trust me." the witch said deadly serious.

Elena tightened her grip at his waist. Damon made an annoyed face and let it go.

"So are you going to tell us where that hell of a book is? We're losing time here." he said to her.

Bonnie sighed. "It's in the witches' house. I put it in there because it's a safe place and it's raelly important for my family. But obviously Elena comes first – most of all because she got involved in this story and she doesn't deserve this. I still apologize, 'Lena."

"I'm gonna take it, you two stay here. By the way, how's this book?" Damon asked trying to sound polite.

"I transfered all in that head of yours. Meaning that when you'll get there, you'll know exactly where to find it." Bonnie replied with the same tone.

Elena couldn't help but smile amused at seeing how much effort those two were making to stand each other for her sake.

"Damon? Don't do things you may regret, I'm begging you."

"Don't worry." he told her smiling and kissing her lightly on the lips before heading to the door. Bonnie seemed slightly uncomfortable.

Once Damon was out, Bonnie went all curious on Elena.

"So? You and Damon for good?" she asked.

"Yes, me and Damon for very good." Elena replied proudly.

"Well.. I don't know what to say. I mean I was aware of the fact that you had a crush on him and that he felt the same for you too but hey, you know what I'm talking about? He's Damon Salvatore, he's a womanizer! You would never expect such a thing." the witch spat out bluntly.

"Bonnie, I don't have a 'crush' oh him. I'm in love with him – and I know that Damon seems to be the classic heartbreaker and jerk, but trust me, he's not. If you get to know him, you can feel how deeply he loves. He's sweet, and protective, and gentle, and flawless.." Bonnie interrupted her. "Elena? I got it.. you're madly in love with the guy!" her friend said amused. They both laughed.

They spent the whole afternoon talking and watching movies, since Elena really didn't feel like being alone. Bonnie told her how still pissed she was with Luka for how he used her, and now even more for what he did to her. Plus, it seemed that neither Caroline told Bonnie about her and Stefan, thing that disappointed her since it was Elena who got to confirm her that. Maybe they wanted to keep it from her until Damon and Elena went public?

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Elena had a happy look on her face being sure that it was Damon – Bonnie went to open it.

A confused look on the witch's face. "Mmh.. how can I help you?" she asked rasing her eyebrows.

"Hi, I'm Andie. Damon's girlfriend." Andie spat all fierce, heading a hand to Bonnie.

"Uhm... Elena!" Bonnie called. It seemed to be an hilarious and weird situation.

When she managed to get to the door, she let out a frustrated sigh rolling her eyes. "For the love of me Andie what is it?" Elena asked annoyed.

"I'm here for Damon, obviously." the bitch didn't even ask the permission to enter that she was already in! Her clothes were embarassing. A tight shirt and hot pants with hills. God, how could she be such a slut?

"Andie please. I'm not in the mood. I'm tired and it all hurts like crazy.. can you please stop with all of this?" Elena asked calmly.

"Ha ha, forget it. Now I'm waiting for Damon, if you don't mind." she replied sarcastic.

Damon may be right, the girl clearly wasn't healthy. Could he just compel her to get the fuck off though?

Bonnie and Elena gave each other an exasperated look and sat on the other couch in front of Andie. After 15 minutes of awkward silence, Damon was finally back.

"Okay so I've got the book.." he was saying heading to the leaving room.

"..Andie?" he then asked surprised.

"Hey D." she said with a flirtarious look and tone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bothered, putting the book on the table and crossing his arms.

"Mmh.. well, I was wondering if _I could do you_." Andie replied rosing from her seat and reaching a perplexed Damon.

"HEY!" Elena snapped rosing too and almost going to slap that pain in the ass on the face when Bonnie grabbed her arm and gave her a 'relax' look.

"Jesus Christ Andie, are you stupid or what? Is it so hard for you to just leave me alone?" Damon asked always more annoyed.

"You donnot talk to me like this." she said with a harder tone.

Bonnie was still chilling Elena out while Damon was just losing it.

He let out a growl and spoke again. "Look sweetie, we had fun. We fucked and it's been funny, but now you just have to get the fuck out of my house for god's sake..because you're really irritating me and that's not a good sign." yeah, old Damon was still there sometimes. For the better.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up on us Damon, remember it!" she said before reaching the door.

He rolled his eyes and then reversed his attention to Elena and Bonnie. God, if it wasn't for Elena and her – right, though – morals he would have snapped her neck without thinking twice.

"So.. where were we? Oh yes that book of yours witch. Are you going to give it to him?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it and I'll let you know as soon as possible."

He just nodded. Elena hugged her friend, telling her goodbye and good luck with Luka. She really hoped for the best.

Damon was sipping his usual bourbon when he felt two thiny arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey." Elena said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey beautiful." he replied sweetly, turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How are you doing?" he asked caressing her hair, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. I just have to take my medicine in one hour."

She rested her head on his chest, feeling warm and safe.

"I'm just glad that it's finally over. At least I hope so.." she said softly.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." he reassured her, kissing her hair.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little.." she replied smiling.

"Then go on the couch and rest there, I'm gonna take your medicine and prepare you something." he said winking at her.

"How cute! Thank you love." she said teasing and looking up at him.

"I'm not cute." he said tapping her nose.

"Yes you are. Very cute."

He rolled his eyes and accompained her to the couch.

"Want to catch a movie later?" she asked.

"Okay. But 'Lena – don't you dare putting on Twilight or some crappy romantic comedies. I mean it!" he said pointing his finger at her.

She shaked her head amused. "As you demand." she said while thinking about which movie Damon could actually like. But oh, well, they were at his house so she was just going to search in his. After a long research, she decided to go for "2012" – even though she didn't know if it belonged to Stefan or Damon.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked showing up the movie when he entered in the living room with a plate of scrambled eggs and some spaghetti.

"Whatever you like since during the whole movie I'm just going to stare at you." he said kissing her. "Here. Eat everything Elena, it's two days that you're eating hospital food. And remember to drink your medicine." he reccomended.

"I love when you're so overprotective." she teased him.

She kissed him passionately pulling him down to her. When the making-out was definitely becoming something more, he pulled up making Elena pout. "You have to eat." he said. "It's not okay if I eat _you_ instead?" she asked flirtariously. "Mmh.. nope. We'll have all the sex that you want after." she pouted again. "Fine!"

Elena finished all her food in a few minutes – she was actually starving, and Damon was such a good cooker. They spent one hour watching the movie when Elena fell asleep. Damon didn't want to wake her up, so he just put a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket.

When he moved, Elena instantly reached for his arm. "And where do you think you're going? Come here." she said with sleepy voice. "Sure." he replied smiling sweetly at her.

He positioned himself behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She snuggled closer to him, and he kissed her shoulder.

* * *

><p>10 days later.<p>

Finally Elena was totally recovering, and everything seemed to be okay. Damon took very well care of her and had been attentive and gentle as always (with even lot of 'sex care'). The whole Luka thing seemed to be alright too – even though Elena still saw him sometimes around the Grill, she was always escorted by mostly Damon, Stefan, Caroline and even Bonnie, but now that he had what he wanted he seemed to be calm.

Jenna decided that today she wanted to organize a little party-barbecue for her niece, and even if Elena really didn't love those kind of things, she still agreed to do it. But most of all, the whole Alaric situation still wasn't solved and she needed to speak with Damon about this again as soon as possible. And even talk to Jenna about her and Damon, god what a mess! Could she have just two minutes of peace?

"'Lena, Bonnie's here!" Jeremy said, opening the door to a smiling Bonnie.

Elena immediatly rosed from the couch and went to say hi to her friend. She sure didn't miss those suspicious glances between her best friend and his brother anyway.

"Here. These chocolates are for you." Bonnie said giggling.

"Bonnie! You seriously didn't have to. These days my only hobby is eating and eating. I'm going to be a pig very soon." Elena giggled too, hugging her friend and letting her in.

After a while Stefan, Caroline and Alaric arrived too.

"So everyone's here?" Jenna asked, still preparing food.

"Actually Damon's not here yet." Elena pointed out.

"Oh.. okay." she shrugged.

"Mmh, well, Jenna. My dear and beloved aunt Jenna. There's actually something I need to tell you about-…" Elena was awkwardly and anxiously beginning when the doorbell rang. Jenna just raised her eyerbrows for the strange conversation that her niece was starting – but Elena excused herself going to open the door.

A grin on Elena's face when she opened it. "I was actually starting to worry about where the hell were you." she said cautionally looking around to see if anyone was looking at them, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, but I needed to take something." he replied wrapping his arms around her waist. She gave him a questioning look.

"I'll explain you later.. by the way any idea of when you're going to tell your aunt about us? Come on Elena, everyone knows about us. You're just messing around with her." he squeezed her. "I mean I want to be able to do this in front of everyone.." he whispered in her ear seductively, placing kisses on her lips, neck, and jaw line making her come goose-bumps. She closed her eyes in pleasure but then immediatly came back to reality.

"Fine.. I'll tell her later. I promise." she said with husky voice, clearly turned on. Damon smirked.

"But we have to deal with Alaric's situation. Please Damon! I know that you think I'm wrong, but I know that there's something going on here and I need you to help me with this. Okay?" she then asked with her worried and agitated look on the face.

"Okay." he nodded before giving her one last kiss and then let go of her, heading to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
